The list
by Angel Scones
Summary: Maura finds a unexpected list on Jane's desk and decides to make one of her own. working toward rizzles
1. Jane's list

Dr. Maura Isles had entered the bullpen hoping to find Detective Jane Rizzoli. The only person there was Frankie Rizzoli, sitting at Detective Frosts' desk.

"Frankie where's Jane? She was suppose to meet for lunch twenty minutes ago." Maura asked the young officer.

"They got a lead. She should be back any minute. Your more then welcome to sit and wait." replied Frankie. Maura did just that. She sat down at Jane's messy desk and started cleaning it up some. She placed paper work into the right

files. Threw away candy papers and chip bags along with a used coffee cup. She put the pens in the drawer. That's when she found it. A list. Not a normal list, like things to do or a shopping list, it was different. Written across the top of the list 'Was the things I love about Maura'. Maura looked up at Frankie to make sure he wasn't looking. he looked toward the door to make sure no one was coming. Maura slipped the list into her pocket and stood up.

"Frankie i think i will head back to the morgue. If and when Jane gets back just send her my way. OK?" Maura smiled walking away.

"No problem doc. I'll tell her." Frankie replayed

Once in the morgue, Maura went into her office and pulled the list our of her pocket. She began reading.

"The Things I Love About Maura'

Her wonderful hazel eyes dance when she laughs

The way her smile lights up a room

She's smart like having a walking google

The way she says my name

The way she smells of lilacs

I can never tell her no

She's stronger then she looks

The way she cries at sappy old movies (that she probably seen a thousand

times)

Her beautiful blonde curls

The way she will do anything for her friends

She has a big heart

She has a turtle (tortoise) for a pet

She's always there for me with no questions asked

She let's ma stay in her guest house

She's Dr. Smartypants

The way she never guesses

She's my best friend

She can't lie

The way she fit into my arms when we pretended to be llbffs for Giovanni '

Shes always dressed up no matter where she goes

The way she looks so peaceful when she sleeps

She said she loves me (weather as a friend or something more i may not find

out but i wish it was more then a friend)

By the time Maura had finished reading the list, she realized that Jane was in love with her. Just as much or maybe even more then she loved Jane. Setting the list aside, Maura started to make her own list of the reasons she loved Jane. She had just typed the title when she heard the sound of Jane's boots entering the morgue. She shut off her computer screen and tossed Jane's list into the drawer before Jane walked into her office.

"Hey Maur, Sorry i am late for lunch. I am done for the day if you would still like to grab something with me." Jane replied.

"Yes Jane, that would be nice. Shall we go?" Maura asked. Getting up to go, she glanced back at her desk. Jane's list would have to wait for now.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. also if anyone thinks of something to add to the list let me know i will add it**


	2. Maura's List

After lunch Maura and Jane went back to Maura's office.

"So movie night tonight?" asked Jane, while moving to sit on the couch.

"Sure. Your place or mine?" questioned Maura, while slipping back into her lab

coat.

"Yours. I'll even bring Jo so your turtle doesn't get lonely." Jane smiled and waited for Maura to correct her. Which she did.

"Tortoise, not turtle, different species. My place is perfect. See you at 7?"

"We'll be there with bells on." Maura looked at her confused. Jane shook her head and said. "Its only a figure of speech Maur, don't worry I wont wear bells."

Shortly after Jane returned to the bullpen, Maura set about making her own list. Maura knew she was in love with Jane, but never realized that maybe, just maybe, Jane would feel the same way about her. Maura turned on the computer and started to type her list of The things she loved most about Jane'.

'The many things I love about Jane'

Her voice (who couldn't love her voice)

She's protective

Her long dark curls (I just want to run my fingers through them)

I love her height

Her sense of humor

How she teases me about calling bass a turtle when she knows he's a tortoise

How I fit into her arms

She really never can tell me no

The way she yells at the TV during a game

How I can still smell her shampoo after she leaves

She'd take a bullet for me (and already has)

She never complains when I cry during a movie

She would show up at my door at anytime if I needed her

She's the only one who calls me Maur.

How she keeps trying to get me to guess

She puts up with me and all my facts

Her deep brown eyes

How she does her gumshoe thing

Her smile brightens my day

I love when she has on her gun and badge (she makes it sexy)

Her swagger (oh so sexy)

I love that she dresses for comfort but would dress nice if I asked

She looks great in that little black dress

Our sleep overs

She never shows weakness

She ran the marathon with me for P.U.K.E

She's my best friend

She has a big heart.

Always there when i cry or feel sad

Always there when i need her

Would give anything in the world for me

Maura continued typing till she heard her cell ringing. She decided to just printed her list. Grabbing her phone, she noticed it was Jane.

"Hey Maur since we are having movie night at your place, I was wondering if you'd rather me just pick up dinner instead of you cooking?" Jane asked

"Sounds great. What are you getting?"

"I figured pizza and beer."

"Extra cheese?"

"Of course. I'll see you later."

"See you later Jane."

They hung up. Maura took her list out of the printer, and read it over. There were so many things to love about Jane she couldn't ever possibly list them all. She laid her list on her desk and returned to her paper work from their latest case. Thinking about dinner and movie's with Jane, wondering if she would ever have the courage to tell Jane the truth.

**If anyone can think of anything to add to either list let me know I will add them.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	3. Maura's List Discovered

**OK this one is short but It's hard typing one handed. It also allows me more time to write the chapter where the ladies talk about their lists. I may use part of one of my other stories for that so you know. Also this chapter was not beta read so any grammar mistakes are my fault**

_They hung up. Maura took her list out of the printer, and read it over. There were so many things to love about Jane she couldn't ever possibly list them all. She laid her list on her desk and returned to her paper work from their latest case. Thinking about dinner and movie's with Jane, wondering if she would ever have the courage to tell Jane the truth._

Glancing up at the clock Maura noticed it was already after four. She finished the paper work and stuffed everything in the file. Changing out of her lab coat she headed up to the bull pen. Seeing Jane still at her desk.

"Jane I have the results of the autopsy on the Smith case." Maura said as she sat in the chair next to Jane's desk.

"Thanks Maur, I'll check it out in a few. Are you heading home for the night?"

"Yea, I figured I would head home shower and change." replied the ME.

"Great I'll see you in a couple of hours." Jane sighed grabbing her ringing phone.

Maura got up to leave the bullpen, Jane watched every step she took. Maura could feel Jane's eyes on her but wouldn't look back to confirm. Getting in the elevator Maura remember the list on her desk. She headed back down to the morgue to get it before someone seen it. Walking up to her desk Maura couldn't see the list anywhere. She started to panic she went through every file and even checked the garbage can.

Retracing her steps she knew the list was on her desk where she put it then she worked on the Smith case. Maura suddenly realized where her list might be. Maura ran to the elevator hit the button to see if she could get the file before Jane opened it.

Maura stepped off the elevator peered through the window of the bullpen she saw the file open on Jane's desk while Jane was reading a piece of paper with an odd smile on her face. Maura knew that it must have been the list because Jane never smiles when it comes to lab results. Maura turned and walked out to save herself from being embarrassed. With tears in her eyes Maura climbed into her car and headed home knowing Jane would be there in a few

Meanwhile After Maura had left Jane opened the file and started going over the lab results. flipping through the papers. She found one that certainly didn't belong in this file. Picking it up she noticed it was a list. A list of why Maura loved her. Jane couldn't help but, smile as she read over it. She would have never thought that Maura had feelings for her. Not those kind of feelings anyway. All Jane knew was she was head over heels for the blonde.

Jane thought she seen Maura out the window of the bullpen she looked up but, no one was there. Jane turned toward her partner.

"Hey Frost, I am calling it a night." She told him.

"OK Jane enjoy your evening." Frost replied,

"Oh I will I promise." Jane smiled as she left.

Getting in her car Jane was finally ready to face Maura and tell her the truth. If she was lucky enough Maura really felt that way. If not then she probably lost her friend. Either way Jane wasn't waiting any longer. Heading to her apartment Jane took Jo for her walk, got a fast shower. and packed an over night bag. One her way out she picked up Jo and headed to her car.

"Well Jo, to-night's the night so I need to be on your best behavior. OK." Jane said to the small dog. Jo just turned her head and barked like she knew what Jane was saying. Pulling into Maura's driveway Jane started to feel nervous. She got out of her car and headed toward the door.

"Well Jo here goes nothing." Jane sighed as she knocked. Waiting for Maura to answer the door.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	4. Maura's admission

**Ok I cheated some on this chapter I did use part of one of my other stories for like a paragraph of this story. My hand is killing me (but it's finally in a cast) I can't sleep, let alone think clearly. Most of this is fresh only a small part is from the other story. I just wanted to be honest with the readers. Again this is not Beta yet, so any mistakes are my own fault. I couldn't wait to post it. **

_"Well Jo, to-night's the night so I need to be on your best behavior. OK." Jane said to the small dog. Jo just turned her head and barked like she knew what Jane was saying. Pulling into Maura's driveway Jane started to feel nervous. She got out of her car and headed toward the door._

_"Well Jo here goes nothing." Jane sighed as she knocked. Waiting for Maura to answer the door._

Jane waiting patiently for Maura to open the door. Am I crazy for being here Should I tell her the truth

When the door finally opened Jane, could tell she had been crying her eyes were all red. and puffy. Jane dropped her bag on the floor set Jo. down and quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller women.

"Maur, Whats wrong?" Jane asked. "Come on, I am your best friend you can tell me whats wrong."

"I love you Jane." Maura mumbled into Jane's chest.

"Well I love you to Maur." Jane, smiled she learned. After a few years of comforting her friend she knew what Maura had said.

" NO Jane I am in love with you completely and totally deeply in love with you." whispered Maura

"I know what you meant Maura I am in love with you too." Jane said pushing Maura back, and placing a kiss on the smaller woman's cheek.

Jane, went to speak and Maura held her hand up. "Jane, please allow me to talk I need to get this off my chest." Jane closed her mouth and looked at the smaller women with love in her eyes. .

"As much as it pains me Jane, we both know I haven't been that subtle in front of you. You make me lose all self-control. Yes, I have tried to distance myself, to protect myself but I am your best-friend. I have to try something. We both owe ourselves this. If you don't want to I completely understand I mean you have your job and family." Maura smiled at Jane. She had wanted to go all out for the brunette, but she had to keep reminding herself she was just her best-friend. Not her girlfriend or love interest, just her best-friend.

Maura reached up and embraced the detective. Holding Maura, Jane was filled with an overwhelming sense of comfort. Never in her life had she felt so at peace. Thinking about the argument to come with her mother it knowing it maybe painful and bitter. Jane jerks back from the hug, Realizing they were still standing in the front door Jane push it closed, while smiling at the honey-blonde.

"You found my list?" Maura asked softly

"Yes I rather enjoyed reading it. I do have two questions about it." Jane replied with a smile "First I am only guessing but I wasnt suppose to find that list was I?"

"No Jane you were not suppose to find my list." Maura blushed.

"OK now what made you make that list?" came Jane's second question.

"Well Jane I made my list after I found your list." Maura, smiled and the look on Jane's face. "Would you like a beer, Jane." Jane could only nod.

Jane, followed Maura into the kitchen trying to find her words.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. **


	5. Jane speaks the truth

**I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. it takes me a few hours to type a chapter which would normally only take me like a half hour so i will update when I can. I don't know how many chapters i will put to this story. but i will try for a few more. Again i not beta read mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

_"Well Jane I made my list after I found your list." Maura, smiled and the look on Jane's face. "Would you like a beer, Jane." Jane could only nod._

_Jane, followed Maura into the kitchen trying to find her words._

The brunette breathed out heavily. Maura handed Jane a beer taking a slow sip Jane thought for a second there was so much to say, so much to explain. Finally finding her words Jane began to speak.

"You know, I was probably always attracted to you. I mean who wouldn't be? You're beautiful and kind and talented and kinda funny and loving, I could go on and on. I just denied it, until...until Frost made me realize how I felt." She laughed a little remembering back, "He was about as subtle as a sledge hammer to the head. Suddenly I saw you in a different light. Suddenly you weren't just Maura my work colleague or Maura my best-friend. You were Maura who I had a huge crush on. Before I could stop it, I just knew that I had fallen for you. So made a list at first it was going to be a list of why I shouldn't ...couldn't and then it turned into a list of what I love about you."

Jane smiled while she wrapped her arms around the blonde, "My love, romance is romance. Love is love. Feelings are feelings. There are no rules or guidelines. You like; love; have feelings for whomever your heart desires. I will not be stopped by fear. I will follow what my heart says; what I want; who I want...if everyone worried about fear no-one would ever achieve their dreams or even everyday tasks. I certainly wouldn't be working in this job knowing what my family goes through every day while I'm out there hunting murders. My life wouldn't exist." She pulled back to look into Maura's eyes, "Let's not be stopped by fear. Or stopped by fear of your feelings, or people's views or the unknown. Embrace it!" She reached to move some of the ME's hair out of her face, "And you'll have me right beside you, supporting you and ready to catch you if you need me. I care about you like crazy. Hell, I love you. If there is the slightest chance I can have a future with you as a loved-up couple we need to grab it, because that is rare. All the small details will work themselves out along the way. **(I admit this paragraph is from a different story of mine. but i think it sounded better here.)**

**"**What about your family Jane?" The blonde asked. "How will they react? What if they don't like us seeing each other?"

"Honestly Maura, I don't care what they think. If they don't want us together then they don't belong in our lives. I could care less if they don't want me seeing you. I love you and if they can't see that it's their problem not our."

**"**So Jane, all those things are your list did you really mean them?" questioned Maura.

"Everyone of them. I love when you laugh I love your smile. I love watching boring ass.."

"Language" Maura interrupted

"Really?" Jane sighed "OK I love watching those boring medical shows with you. Just because I am next to you. I love everything little thing about you even the turtle." Jane pulled Maura against her chest.

"Bass is a tortoise, Jane" Maura said into Jane's shoulder. Jane couldn't help, but smile finally she had the women she loved in her arms. Finally she felt complete. Standing in Maura kitchen holding the smaller women Jane could really see a future with her. Pushing Maura away slightly Jane looked at Maura's lips.

Jane took the leap faith and made the move herself leaning in to kiss Maura. It was their first time so she put all her emotions into it. She felt Maura's tongue slide across her bottom lip seeking entrance which she willingly allowed. She heard Maura moan lightly as their tongues touched for the first time in a heated and passionate kiss.

Jane felt like her heart was soaring and she was surprised how immediately her body reacted to Maura. It was overwhelming and she knew they would have to go slowly, for both their sakes, but she was willing to take that leap. Looking back in her mind it all made sense. All the flirting, touching, glances, thoughts...she couldn't believe she had missed it.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it (I rather the good)**


	6. Angela & Dinner

**Any mistakes are mine and mine alone I am in pain so I am writing more chapters slowly. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Before you read this chapter maske sure you have read 4 and 5 i uploaded them in the twenty-four hours. 6 is just an authors note.**

_Jane felt like her heart was soaring and she was surprised how immediately her body reacted to Maura. It was overwhelming and she knew they would have to go slowly, for both their sakes, but she was willing to take that leap. Looking back in her mind it all made sense. All the flirting, touching, glances, thoughts...she couldn't believe she had missed it_.

Reaching up behind Jane, Maura ran her fingers through Jane's long curls. Smiling she looked at Jane "Do you have any idea, how long I have wanted to do that."

"Probably about as long as I wanted to kiss you." Jane smiled pressing her lips to Maura's again.

Jane felt Maura smile into the kiss.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli. Your right I don't care what other people think as long as we have each other." Maura said.

Jane, leaned in and smiled "I love you Maura Isles." kissing Maura again.

The kitchen door open and Angela Rizzoli walked in seeing her daughter kissing Maura. She stopped dead in her tracks. Looking at the two women she didn't seem angry or upset. In fact she was smiling. Jane had braced herself for the worst.

"Ma don't you ever knock?" Jane asked

"Jane she lives her she never needs to knock." Maura spoke up first stepping in between the two women waiting for something to happen. "Angela is everything OK?"

"Jane, just tell me the truth OK. Do you two love each other?" Angela asked.

"Yes mother we love each other. and I mean completely head over heels totally and utterly in love with this women. I will date her as long as she wants me." Jane answered

"I feel the same way Angela. What is there not to love about your daughter. with all my heart and soul." Maura smiled kisses Jane's cheek.

"Janie how could you think you can keep something like this from me? How long has this been going on?" Angela asked raising her voice

MA stop calling me JANIE!" whined Jane

"Jane stop whining and Angela maybe you could stop calling her Janie we both know how much she hates that." Maura finally spoke. stunning both the Rizzoli's. "Also this all happened over that last few hours we weren't hiding it from anyone."

Angela continued speaking. "Jane I love you I don't care if your dating Maura. I'm going back to the guest house your girls enjoy your evening. Oh, and Jane just because your dating Maura. It doesn't mean I changed my mind about grandkids. I want at least two "

As soon as the back door closed Jane spun Maura around and kissed her again. "Man we're not together for twenty-four hours and she already wants grandkids."

"Well Jane she's your mother and I rather have three."Maura smiled up at her detective.

"Lets order in this way we don't have to cook or worry about a bigger mess. Plus it means i can hold you longer." Jane said trying to change the subject.

"OK Jane there's more beer in the fridge just help yourself I am going to get out of this dress." Maura replied laughing at Jane. Maura let go of Jane's hand, and started walking toward her bedroom.

"Do you need some help with that?" Jane smirked "I mean I have no problem helping you."

"You wish Rizzoli." Maura laughed. "Why don't you order dinner I'll be right back."

Few minutes later, Maura walked out just as Jane hung up the phone. Jane smiled noticing Maura was wearing one of her Boston PD shirts.

"So when did you steal my shirt." Jane asked leaning down kissing Maura's neck.

"I didn't steal it, babe. You left it here, remember. So what did you order?"

"I left it here in case i ever needed it."

Reaching for the hem of the shirt Maura slowly started pulling the shirt up. "Would you rather me take it off Jane?"

Jane's mouth suddenly went dry once again Dr Maura Isles had rendered the brilliant Detective Jane Rizzoli completely speechless.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it (i like the good)**


	7. Marked

**Getting better at typing one handed. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I was surprised how many people wanted Maura to take the shirt off. I was only going to make this story was only written up to the end of chapter 5 where Jane admits her feelings but, I decided to continue it I kinda like it. I will continue this story as long as I know people are really reading it. **

_Reaching for the hem of the shirt Maura slowly started pulling the shirt up. "Would you rather me take it off Jane?"_

_Jane's mouth suddenly went dry once again Dr Maura Isles had rendered the brilliant Detective Jane Rizzoli completely speechless._

Before Jane could find her words she was hit with the Boston PD shirt Maura had been wearing. Maura was now standing before Jane, in nothing but, yoga pants and a black lacy bra. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura chest. Jane can't help but think to herself that Maura has beautiful muscle tone, and knows that has to be the yoga she does

"There's your shirt, Jane." Maura had a smile on her face that reminded Jane of the Cheshire cat "Jane, my eyes are up here." Maura walked to the fridge like it was a normal thing to walk around the kitchen dressed like that. Jane couldn't take her eyes off her standing there in the middle of the kitchen holding the t-shirt Maura had just taken off.

Jane couldn't help but stare at her beautiful breasts clad in black lace. She looked at Maura as though she was the last bit of water in a desert. Jane did thirst for Maura and Maura could see it in her eyes. The way Jane looked at her made her heart pound wildly in her chest.

As soon as Jane's head was clear and her thoughts were finally coming back to her. She walked over grabbed the smaller woman by her hips slowly kissed her lips. Smiling Jane leaned down to kiss Maura between her exposed breasts. Maura sighed and held Jane's head in slid her hands over Maura's chest, sliding both hands inside her bra to rub Maura's breasts, her nipples hardened instantly under Jane's touch. After a few moments Maura seemed to snap back to reality,

Just as Jane was reaching around to unclasp Maura's bra, Maura stopped her. "Stop, not in the kitchen!"

Jane sighed, "I can't help it! Your so beautiful and distracting. Why not in the kitchen, I mean it is your house, and we have almost a half hour before dinner arrives."

"What if your mother or one of your brothers walk in?" Maura asked.

"Well they should learn, how to knock. Walking into someone's house is kinda rude. Well it is in my book anyway." Jane kissed Maura again.

Jane dipped her head again, placing her lips against her friend's racing pulse point and smiled into the incredibly soft skin. Maura's hands ran over the detectives waist, her fingertips sneaking underneath fabric, swiping across well defined musculature.

Maura closed her eyes at the multitude of sensations humming across her neural pathways; Jane's scent, her incredibly warm skin, her strong hands against the small of her back, the look in her eyes, the scraping of teeth and the subtle sucking at her pulse point. Jerking into a hazy reality but unable to steady her own exploring hands, she squeaked, trying to lend her best authoritative voice behind it,

"Jane Angela Rizzoli! Don't you dare leave a mark on my neck!"

"OK," Jane leaned further down and started sucking on the top of Maura's left breast. "I'll leave one where only I can see it."

Lightly licking and nipping her way across the soft smooth flesh, she bit down, licking and sucking hard, her intention obvious. .Jane wanted Maura marked as hers. She didn't want anyone else to see Maura like this. Maura was hers now and only hers. Jane made sure of that leaving behind her mark.

"I marked marked you as mine." Jane smiled again kissing Maura's lips.

"I was always yours, Jane. Since the day I met you I never wanted to be anyone else's but yours." Maura replied "I want to be yours forever. Just like I want you to be mine."

Handing the shirt back to Maura, Jane sighed "You better put this back on before you end up completely naked on the island."

As Jane, was backing away she could swear she heard Maura, whisper "I have nothing against that idea."

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	8. The Offer

**I can't work one handed which sucks I tried. It really sucks that I broke the dominate hand. So I have time on my hands. I passed my finale so I no more classes either stuck at home in the air conditioning till my hand heals. (Just so you know I am not complaining at all) I will continue to update one chapter at a time. So keep an eye open cause I am uploading more then one chapter a day. **

_Handing the shirt back to Maura, Jane sighed "You better put this back on before you end up completely naked on the island."_

_As Jane, was backing away she could swear she heard Maura, whisper "I have nothing against that idea."_

Once Jane walked away she couldn't get the image of Maura clad only in her bra and yoga pants out of her head. She decided to grab a cold shower before the pizza arrived. Heading into the guest room and opening the closet Jane realized just how much of her cloths were at Maura's over half her wardrobe was either hanging there of in the drawers. There was dog food in the kitchen for Jo. Maura kept her favorite beer in the fridge at all times.

Maura stood silently in the doorway watching Jane, looking around. Thinking of everything that Jane had her house. Maura could tell she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Jane?" Maura asked from behind her. Jumping slightly and letting out a very small very scream. Her hand going to her hip grabbing her weapon.

"God, Maura you scared the hell out of me." Jane said dramatically holding her hand to her chest. "Don't sneak up on someone who has a gun. That's how accidents happen you know."

"You wouldn't shoot me." Maura said simply. "Speaking of guns there is now a gun safe in my bedroom for you to keep that in I don't like it just sitting around. Now are you going to tell me what your thinking about?"

"Not much just wondering how on earth I didn't realize that over half my cloths are here.I mean its like I already live here." Jane said "I mean I have my cloths here, you got a gun safe for my weapon, and Jo has her own bowls in your kitchen."

"I know Jane and I love that you spend so much time here. I love our sleep overs although I will love them even more, now that I can sleep in your arms. You know Jane I know we just started dating, but since most of you stuff is already here why don't you just move in here. Just think you can be here and your mom can take over your apartment, It will give us more privacy."

"I kinda like that idea. I get privacy, you, and my ma would be on the other side of town. I can't wait to hold you in my arms all night." Jane replied spotting something hanging in the closet she never wore to Maura's "Um...how did my dress uniform get over here?"

"After you got you medal at the rewards ceremony I took it from your apartment and had it dry cleaned" Maura replied blushing. "Also I really loved how you look in it."

Jane smiled wrapping her arms around the smaller womens waist yet again. "So it's the uniform that you like?"

"Yes,...NO...Well yes, in a way Jane I love how you look in it. But I also love the way you look in what your wearing. I love everything about you and have ever since the day I met you." Pulling the taller women down for another kiss. "Do you remember the day you scared the crap out of that rookie Johnson, for calling me Queen of the Dead?"

"Yep he transfered to a different department the next day."Jane couldn't resist letting out a small laugh.

"I know no matter what as long as I have you in my life I will be safe and loved." Maura sighed laying her head against Jane's shoulder. "So does this mean you will move in I know it's really fast, but we practically live together anyway."

"I'll think about it I promise." Jane said "Are you sure you want to live with me?"

"I am positive I love you." Maura said pulling Jane into a kiss. "Thought you were going to take a shower."

"In...a...second...busy...kissing...you." Jane said in between kisses. "I love you, too." Jane paused for a second before she started walking Maura backwards toward the bed once she knew they were close enough she as Jane started running her hands up Maura's back under her t-shirt. The door bell rang signally that the pizza was there. "Oh come on."

Maura laughed, "Come on, Jane lets go eat then while you shower I will make dessert." Pulling Jane down the hall back toward the kitchen.

Giving Maura her best Rizzoli smile Jane asked, "Can I have you for dessert?"

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	9. Bedtime

**In the last chapter' I wrote about them moving in together. I think it would work out. I have done that right out of high school i moved in with a guy and we stayed together up until he left a few months ago for basic. I wasn't happy he joined the marines. Not saying i don't still love him or that i wont take him back either. (Just in case he happens to read this) Also to be clear yes I am a female. Can't sleep my hand hurts to much here's another chapter. Don't worry I have it in the sling against my chest using my left to type and post. This might be the last chapter but, then again i probably can continue this story for awhile as long as i know its being read. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I promise i am not using my bad hand. **

_Maura laughed, "Come on, Jane lets go eat then while you shower I will make dessert." Pulling Jane down the hall back toward the kitchen. _

_Giving Maura her best Rizzoli smile Jane asked, "Can I have you for dessert?_

After eating their pizza and Jane took her shower. Maura showed Jane where the safe was locking her gun and badge in for the night. The ladies where laying on the couch cuddling. Jane was flat on her back with Maura laying on her. Jane was playing with her blonde curls with one hand while the other was wrapped around her waist. Maura was tracing patterns on Jane's arm.

"Jane, what happens now?" Maura asked quietly.

"What do you mean what happens now. Now we are together we date, we cuddle, we do everything a couple does together." Jane replied.

"Your not going to leave?"

"Of course not Maur, you just asked me to move in for crying out loud." Jane sighed when she seen the look on Maura's and realized she was serious. Sitting up careful keeping Maura in her arms "Maura, I am not going to leave you. You are stuck with my for as long as you will have me."

Maura sighed again looking up at Jane, "It's just everyone I have ever loved either left me or just didn't want to be near me."

"Well I am not everyone else, Now am I? I am a Rizzoli, and when a Rizzoli loves someone they love them a long ass time." Jane smirked.

"Language, Jane." Maura said before placing a light kiss on Jane's lips, "Let's get some sleep we are both off tomorrow we can just spend the day doing what ever we want."

Getting up off the couch the ladies headed down the hall. Maura toward her room and Jane towards the guest room where she would normally sleep when they weren't up late talking about a case or watching movies in Maura's bed. Maura noticed that Jane wasn't right behind her anymore looking back she seen Jane about to step into the guest room. Worried that Jane didn't want to sleep next to her Maura spoke up.

"Jane were are you going?" Maura asked.

"You said we should head to bed." Jane replied

"Yes Jane I meant we should go to my bed. I understand if you don't want to have sex but, can we at least cuddle? I would love to sleep in your arms tonight." Maura was blushing lightly.

"First of all Maura I never said I didn't want to have... that I didn't want to make love to you. I just think it's a little to soon. Although I am willing to cuddle and just run my hands all over that wonderful body of yours." Jane said while Maura blushed even more. "I want you to sleep in my arms. I can't wait to wake up with you in my arms. Just let me grab my pajamas" Jane noticing that neither of them were dressed properly for bed,

Jane went into the guest room grabbed a tank top and shorts. Normally she would sleep in a tank top and panties, but didn't know how Maura would react to that. Carrying her cloths Jane shut the light off in the guest room and started running toward Maura. Maura laughed as Jane slide to a stop right next to her. Wrapping her arms around Maura, walking with the smaller women in her arms felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Maura, went to her dresser grabbed a pair of silk pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. while she was in there Jane quickly changed and sat on the edge of the bed. When Maura came out she walked around to her side of the bed.

"Since when do you wear shorts to bed?" Maura asked.

"Well I figured...I just thought you would be uncomfortable if I slept in my panties." Jane answered honestly.

Rolling her eyes "Jane you can sleep any way you want, you can sleep naked if you wanted to."

"Well I am sure sleeping naked will happen in the future, Tonight I will wear the shorts." Jane answered.

"It's your choice Jane I don't mind. Honestly I love looking at those wonderful long legs of yours" Maura smiled at Jane.

Throwing back the covers on her side of the bed. Maura laid down. Jane grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover both of them. Wrapping her arms around Maura, Jane pulled her back till she was tight up against her so that they were spooning. Jo Friday jumped on the bed curled up in a ball and fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

They spent the rest of the night talking, kissing and cuddling in Maura's bed. Maura woke up first that morning with Jane laying on her back under her their were tangled. Maura looked up at Jane's peaceful face and, couldn't help but, wonder what she did to deserve such luck to be with the one person she loved more then anything in the world. Thinking it all started with a list a simple list.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it**


	10. Breakfast

**Typing is a little slower today. My hand is killing me I haven't slept great and the meds i am on make me a little loopy. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I couldn't think of a name for Jane's tortoise so I did some research.**

_They spent the rest of the night talking, kissing and cuddling in Maura's bed. Maura woke up first that morning with Jane laying on her back under her, their legs were tangled. Maura looked up at Jane's peaceful face and, couldn't help but, wonder what she did to deserve such luck to be with the one person she loved more then anything in the world. Thinking it all started with a list a simple list._

"Maura, what are you staring at?" Jane asked, making the smaller women jump slightly. Jane held her tighter and laughed.

"You Jane, I love staring at you. Everything about you is so prefect." Maura smiled kissing Jane's cheek. "Come on, Jane I will make us breakfast and start the coffee."

Jane groaned, but let go of Maura they crawled out of bed both missing the closeness of the grabbed her silk robe that happened to match her silk pajamas causing Jane to roll her eyes. Together they started toward the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast, Jane?" Maura asked opening the fridge. While Jane opened the back door to let Jo run around in the fenced in yard. After the little dog ran out Jane walked over started the coffee.

"Hmm...Can the wonderfully, beautiful Dr. Isles make bunny pancakes?" Jane smirked

"Not only can I make bunny pancakes, I can also make a mean cheese omelet." Maura said. Jane laughed as Maura started pulling out everything she would need. Glancing at Jane, Maura could tell she was thinking about something.

"Hey Maur, quick question OK. How did you see the list I made?" Jane asked while grabbing their coffee cups. "I'm pretty sure it was in my desk."

"Oh it was in your desk. Yesterday when I went to the bullpen you were out following up on a lead. Frankie said you would be right back so I sat at your desk and started cleaning it. I picked up a bunch of pens I went to put them in the drawer and that's when I seen it." Maura answered without looking at Jane. "I'm sorry that was an invasion into your privacy I won't do it again."

"Maura there is no reason to say your sorry. I am not mad, or upset. I was only asking. Hey think of it this way OK. If you hadn't seen the list I would be waking up at my desk this morning and you would be waking up alone." Jane said grabbing Maura's chin and tilting her head up so she could see her favorite hazel eyes. "I have no regrets, I am happy you found my list. But I have to know one other thing."

"What's that Jane?" Maura asked

"Did you give me your list by mistake or on propose?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

Maura blushed a color that Jane had never seen before. "That was a complete and total accident, Jane. It was on my desk and I guess when I grabbed the paper from the autopsy I grabbed the list to. I even tried to stop you before you seen it"

"Do you regret me finding you list?" Jane whispered hoping for the best.

"In the words of a Rizzoli 'Hell no' I'm happy you seen it." Maura replied before standing on her toes to give Jane another kiss.

"Now Dr. Isles you really should watch your language." Jane laughed. Maura went back to making breakfast while Jane poured them each a cup of coffee. Opening the fridge for the creamer. Jane noticed the strawberries unable to resist she grabbed one. Setting the creamer on the counter she walked over to Bass kneeled down and fed him his favorite treat. Unknown to Jane, Maura was watching her.

When Jane turned around Maura was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing Jane, I knew you liked him." Maura said as she dropped the batter into the skillet.

"Me like a turtle?" Jane asked while putting the creamer in her coffee.

"Tortoise Jane" Maura corrected.

"Tortoise yea I like him he kinda grows on you. I still have Bill you know." Jane replied while taking a sip of her coffee

"Bill? You named your tortoise Bill?" Maura just stared at Jane. "Why Bill?"

"Well the old TV show Dragnet. Bill Gannon was Jo Friday's partner. Just made sense I guess. Since I had Jo Friday I have to have his partner." Jane walked back to the back door and let Jo in. Checking her bowls Jane also gave her fresh water. "If you remember right Korsak named Jo not me."

"Jane are we going to tell everyone about us?" Maura asked while watching the pancakes so she didn't ruin them.

"Well considering MA knows. I am guessing both of my brothers know along with every other Italian in the Boston area," Jane answered. "Why did you want to keep it a secret cause it's kinda to late for that."

"No Jane I just thought you might want to keep it a secret for awhile till we were seeing each other longer." the blonde replied while putting more batter in the pan.

"Maura, dear you do realize everyone we know has thought we have been dating since the day we met." Jane smiled at Maura.

Once the pancakes and omelets were finished the ladies sat down at the counter. Maura watched as Jane took her first bite of the omelet.

"Hands down, the best omelet I ever had. You can make this for me anytime." Jane gave Maura a kiss on the cheek and went back to eating.

Having the day completely to themselves they each had something they wanted to do with the other. So after breakfast and they dressed and showered. Getting in Maura's car they headed out to just enjoy their day. Maura even let Jane drive her car for the first time. Not caring what other people might think or say.

**I think I might make a chapter about how they spent their day. If I do I will have them run into someone like Detective Crowe or Agent Dean.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	11. A walk in the park

**I don't know the name of Jane's tortoise on the show so I did research and found Joe Friday was a character on Dragnet Bill Gannon was his partner so I named her tortoise Bill. I have received alot of reviews asking me to continue. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and liked this story**

_Having the day completely to themselves they each had something they wanted to do with the other. So after breakfast and they dressed and showered. Getting in Maura's car they headed out to just enjoy their day. Maura even let Jane drive her car for the first time. Not caring what other people might think or say. _

The first place the ladies went was the park they wanted to take a slow relaxing walk. While walking through the park Jane refused to let go of Maura. They sat on an empty bench to take a break, and do some people watching. Maura knew she loved Jane more then she ever loved anyone.

Children ran about, their knees dirty and smiles on their faces as they threw tennis balls to overeager golden retrievers. Parents watched on warily, ready to clean up scraped hands or bruised knees any time a child nearly took a tumble.

Suddenly the clouds sat heavy and darkened in front of the sun, floating across the sky but threatening to burst at any given moment. Jane started flexing her hands.

"Are your hands bothering you?" Maura asked while holding Jane's hand running her fingers over the scar.

"They hurt when it's going to ran like now, or when its really cold." Jane answered honestly. Maura started to lightly massage Jane's hand. Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. After a few seconds Maura felt Jane's tongue tracing his bottom lip slowly. Maura opened her mouth for Jane to enter. After a few minutes of kissing, she pulled apart. Jane started kissing Maura's cheek, down to her chin, to her neck.

"No marks Jane." Maura replied while lightly pushing Jane's head away from her neck.

"I know I will mark you later, babe." Jane said giving her the Rizzoli smirk. "Come on let's stop at my place we can grab my mail and a couple of movies." While walking back to Maura's car they passed an older couple who watched the ladies walking. Jane had her arm around Maura, and Maura kept pressing small kissing on Jane's check and neck. As they went to pass the couple the man stepped in their path. Jane expecting trouble reached for her badge on her side.

"Sorry, to stop you lovely ladies. I just wanted to congrats on your relationship and you two look wonderful together. May you have a happy and long life with each other." The man said shocking both women.

"Thank you, sir. Have a wonderful day." Maura replied. Smiling both ladies headed to the car the man still watching as Jane opened the door for Maura and helped her in. Throwing a quick wave Jane got in the drivers seat.

When the ladies pulled up in front of Jane's they noticed a black government sedan sitting in front of the building. Jane got out of the drivers seat walked around opening Maura's door and helping her out.

The drivers door of the sedan opened and out stepped Agent Gabriel Dean neither woman was happy.

"Hello, Jane" he said in greeting. " how are you?"

Maura just nodded her head in greeting not wanting to speak to the man.

"Detective Rizzoli to you Agent Dean. What can I do for you?" Jane asked never letter go of Maura's hand.

"Well I was hoping maybe we could have dinner. You know like a real date." Dean replied

"Nope, sorry I can't." Jane dead panned

"Why not I talked to your partner yesterday and he said you weren't seeing anyone."

"I am seeing someone. I am in a relationship with Maura." Jane said kissing Maura check.

"Since when are you a Dyke?" Dean asked,

At that sentence Jane say red she was first going to put in his place then she was going to kick Frosts' ass. Pulling Maura so she was behind her, Jane took a step towards Dean.

"Well first of all you have no right asking my partner anything about me. Second I don't like that word it's very rude. I think it would be best for you to get in your nice little government car and leave before I do something I will regret." Jane stood toe to toe with Dean pointing at his sedan.

"Also I never want to see your face again is that clear Dean. If I do i will speak to your supervisor and tell him everything what you said. Checking up on me like that is a form of stalking you know."

"So let me get this straight. You rather see that little slut over me?" Dean never seen it coming once minute he was standing the next a fist connected with jaw and he was on his ass. Jane who was standing over him reached down grabbing him his tie. Dragging him up to his feet she pushed him towards his car.

"Leave now before I arrest you for something." Jane said making sure he was leaving. Turning around she could see the tears in Maura's eyes.

"Honey, I'm sorry I let my temper get out of control." Jane said wiping the tears away with his thumb. Maura shook her heard.

"It's not that Jane no one has ever stuck up for me like that before." Maura sighed and kissed Jane's knuckles. Knowing that she probably hurt her hand more.

"Come let's get what we need then we can go home." Jane said pulling out her keys.

"Home? Jane, Did you just call my house home?" the honey-blonde asked with a slight smirk.

"Yea I wanted to talk to you about that. Remember that offer you made me? Well..." Jane started saying disappearing in the door of her building.

**Just a small note I took my time writing this cause i really hate certain words that people use to call other people including the word 'Dyke' i hate and i didn't want to use it. I couldn't think of another word that would have worked enough for Jane to slug Dean. So i am sorry if that word offended anyone. Again thanks for the reviews**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	12. Offer Accepted

**Just a little note some of the pet peeves these ladies have are really some of the ones i have like when talking to someone and they done finish a sentence just makes me want to slap them. As normal any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thanks for the reviews I can't believe how many people like this story. **

_Come let's get what we need then we can go home." Jane said pulling out her keys._

_"Home? Jane, Did you just call my house home?" the honey-blonde asked with a slight smirk._

_"Yea I wanted to talk to you about that. Remember that offer you made me? Well..." Jane started saying disappearing in the door of her building.w_

"Well? Well what Jane?" Maura asked running up the steps as fast as her heels would allow. "Jane Angela Rizzoli! If you don't stop and wait for me your sleeping on the couch!" rounding the corner Maura ran right into Jane's arms.

"Why would I sleep on the couch? Can't I just sleep in the guest room?" the brunette asked kissing Maura. Maura just glared at Jane for a moment.

" OK smarty pants will you please finish your sentence now. I hate when you start talking then suddenly stop or walk away." Maura tried to glare at Jane. Jane only smiled.

"OK Maur, I need to know were you serious about me living with you?" Jane asked as they started walking the rest of the way to Jane's apartment.

"Of course I was serious Jane. I want you there all the time. Your mother can move in here. I'll pay the rent as long as it allows us privacy." the honey blonde smiled. "Don't you want to live with." giving Jane the sad puppy eyes.

"Yes, but you do realize that in getting rid of my mother doesn't mean she won't be there everyday. Plus, your not just getting me your getting Jo Friday and Bill the turtle." Jane said as she unlocked her door.

"Tortoise Jane I swear you do that on purpose sometimes. I can't wait to wake up with you every morning. To sleep with you every night and yes even take walks with you and Jo everyday." the blonde blushed a little.

"I can't wait. Knowing I will wake up to this every morning." Jane said pecking Maura on the lips.

"You don't think it's to fast or a mistake," Maura concluded, unflinchingly.

The brunette crossed her arms across her chest, only a little hesitant in her reply, "Well, it is fast yes. but I highly doubt it's a mistake Maur." Maura gazed into the taller woman's eyes. "I mean have loved you for a very long time. I have wanted to tell you but was to much of a wimp."

Jane felt a small smile form across her lips. She'd known for a long time that the blonde had feelings for her and was completely flattered. Although she would never admit to it, the brunette had found herself letting her mind wonder to the smaller women, more than once a day. She even played the game, letting touches and gazes linger a little longer than they had needed to. Jane never imagined they would be in their current situation, but she reveled in their current closeness while she could.

Maybe Frost,was right with what he had said maybe Jane was in love with Maura but to afraid to admit it. Frost was after all the reason she made that list but Maura was the reason she kept that list. Maura finding that list is why they were here now. Maura watched Jane and could see she was deep in thought.

"Jane your thinking again I can smell rubber burning." Maura smiled

"Oh the doctor can make fun of the detective now?" Jane trying not to smile. It wasn't working to out well.

Quickly summoning the courage the detective stepped into the ME's personal space. She felt the muscle flinch beneath her touch as she gently grasped the older woman's wrist pulling her into the apartment grabbing a duffel bag she threw her movies in. Then went into the bedroom to grab her cell phone charger and back up weapon.

When she returned to the kitchen Maura was sitting on the counter waiting for her. "Maur, have you seen my...um ...my" Jane was speechless.

"Your what Jane?" Maura asked with a goofy smile on her lips.

"I don't um...remember." Jane replied letting her eyes wonder up Maura legs.

Jane couldn't resist she walked over she pushed Maura legs apart. So she could stand between her legs and started kissing her again. Kissing down the blonde's jaw she smiled thinking she could do this whenever she wanted.

The detective planted several firmer kisses up her jaw line, pausing so that their lips were only a fraction apart. She could see the dark lust in Maura's eyes, which was no doubt mirrored in her own. Jane's gaze flicked from Maura's eyes to her lips and back again.

"Just tell me to stop, Maur. Tell me that you don't want this right now." Jane's voice husker then normal.

Maura's brain willed her to say something, but no words would come. Jane let a small smile escape her and she leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss as she let her hands lightly run down the smaller woman's sides to her hips. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's hips, pulling impossibly closer. Jane shifted her hips forward, causing Maura to moan softly before letting her hand drop to the brunette's blond traced her tongue along Jane's lips seeking access. Which Jane readily granted.

Voice husky with lust, Maura spoke between kisses, "If you want this to get past second base, we're gonna need to take this to your bedroom." Maura ran her hands up the brunettes arms till he reached her shoulders pushing off Jane's blazer letting it fall to the floor.

Smiling the brunette broke their kiss while the blonde simply wrapped her arms about her neck, dropping feathery kisses down her neck, as she lifted her off the counter and started to carry her towards the bedroom.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	13. Flashback & Scars

**Not great at writing the bedroom scenes. So sorry I am skipping this one. Maybe later. Thanks for reviews, Honestly i am enjoying writing this it's helping me take my mind off my sore hand. Just letting my readers know this is the third chapter I uploaded in the past twenty-four hours. Like always any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone. I do hope you enjoy reading my story.**

_Smiling the brunette broke their kiss while the blonde simply wrapped her arms about her neck, dropping feathery kisses down her neck, as she lifted her off the counter and started to carry her towards the bedroom._

Maura was the first to wake. Looking at the window she could see it was already dark out. Carefully crawling out of bed she grabbed Jane's shirt off the floor and buttoned it while walking to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror there was a mark on her neck she sighed as she ran her finger over. Wondering to herself if she left any marks on Jane. If not she was going to make sure that next time she left a mark for everyone to see. Smiling to herself Maura went about her business. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom.

Maura was standing in the doorway of the bathroom staring at her girlfriend. Jane was laying on her stomach only covered from the waist down. She was facing away from Maura at the moment her hair was fanned out over her pillow. Maura could run her fingers through those wonderful curls forever.

Maura knew Jane had many scars. The ones on her hands were from what Hoyt did. Maura was the only one to know what really happened in that basement. She also knew that she and Jane carried matching scars on their necks from Hoyt Jane had a scar on her shoulder from a suspect stabbing her when she was a rookie. Then there was the scars from Jane shooting herself when she was held hostage last year.

It was that scar that Maura caught herself staring at the scar on Jane's back the exit wound from shooting self. Maura flashed back to that day.

_Maura sees Bobby grab Jane by her long curls and dragged her out of the morgue. Maura covered Frankie as the S.W.A.T team rushed in. After confirming who she was they let her go. She raced up the steps praying she wasn't to late. Reaching the front doors of the station Maura could hear Jane screaming for someone to shoot Bobby. Maura pushed the door open and raced out in time to see Jane turn the gun on herself. Shooting through her right side she took Bobby out for good. _

_Maura rushed forward again praying she wasn't to late. Dropping to her knees she could see Jane trying to stay awake. Frost handed Maura his sport coat she balled in up and placed it under the brunettes head. With help from Frost she carefully rolled Jane over so she could see the exit wound. _

_""Korsak we need a bus now." Frost was screaming. _

_Leaving Jane on her side Maura pressed one hand on the exit wound then reached around Jane and placed the other as best she could to try and stem the bleeding. Maura began to talk to Jane", "Please live Jane. I need you to live. I love you."_

_The bus finally got there as they were loading Jane up the EMT tried to stop Maura from getting on. Frost grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. On the way to the hospital Maura remembers that they had to restart her heart twice._

Snapping back Maura walked over softly and slowly ran her fingers over the scar. Trying not to cry, she almost lost Jane that day.

"I'm OK Maur." making Maura jump yet again

"Jane you need to stop scaring me like that." Maura said lightly slapping Jane on her back. Maura smirked when she noticed the mark she left on Jane's neck.

"I'm here Frankie's here I would do it all over again." Jane said rolling over not bothering with the blanket she sat up and wrapped her arms around the smaller women.

"I know Jane and that's what scares me. I love you I don't want to lose you." Maura mumbled into Jane's neck.

"Maura I promise you won't lose me. I will be more careful. I will make sure to wear my vest. Hell if have to I will use Frost as a shield." Jane said with that famous Rizzoli smirk.

"That's not funny Jane." Maura sniffled.

"OK your right. Maur, you have to understand there is a risk with this job. Even you job can be risky considering you work in the same station I do." Jane replied looking into those wonderful hazel eyes

"I know."the blonde sighed

"All I can do is tell you that I will try my hardest to come home to you every night." Jane said while running her finger over the mark she left on the smaller women's neck.

"Promise me Jane. I know you can't see the future but. calm me promise me you will try very hard to come home to me everyday, To come home to any family we may have in our future."

"I can promise you that I will try my to be there, every night. If kids are in out future I promise to be there for every bedtime story, every soccer game, and every school play." Jane said before leaning in and kissing Maura wonderful lips.

"Oh Jane I love you so much." Maura said when they parted for air. "Do you really mean it when you see kids in our future?"

"I love you, too Maura. Yes I mean what I say I do want children with you. Don't you want kids?" Jane asked. "I mean it would be awesome although you would be the one carrying them."

"Of course Jane I want children with you. I would be delighted to carry a Rizzoli baby." Maura smirked.

"Great, but we need to be married first." Jane replied stretching and taking a real good look at Maura.

Jane finally noticed Maura was in nothing but her shirt. "Damn Maur. you look great in my shirt. Is that all you have on?"

Smiling Maura noticed the marks she left on Jane's neck, and the one on her shoulder, and there was one more on top of her left breast. Maura had warned Jane not to leave a mark where it could be seen, now she was going to leave even more marks on Jane. Looking at Jane's perfect jaw Maura decided before the night was over she would leave a mark on that beautiful jaw.

"Yes Jane, But not for long" Maura husked starting to unbutton the shirt while Jane watched her small delicate fingers work.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	14. Jane's Fear

**Thanks for the reviews. As normal any mistakes are mine and mine alone. hope you enjoy reading.**

_Smiling Maura noticed the marks she left on Jane's neck, and the one on her shoulder, and there was one more on top of her left breast. Maura had warned Jane not to leave a mark where it could be seen, now she was going to leave even more marks on Jane. Looking at Jane's perfect jaw Maura decided before the night was over she would leave a mark on that beautiful jaw._

_"Yes Jane, But not for long" Maura husked starting to unbutton the shirt while Jane watched her small delicate fingers work. _

Jane stirred from her sleep. Her brown eyes slowly adjusted to the light as she gently turned to lie on her back, not wanting to look to the other side of her bed just yet. She didn't have to look to know that the blonde was gone. Thinking to herself it was to good to be true . Taking a deep breath she swung her long legs out of bed, allowing the sheet to slip from her body, before heading into the bathroom and turning the cold water on for her shower.

She could feel intense emotions rage within her as thoughts of last forty-eight raced through her mind. Without hesitation she stepped under the icy water, breath hitching as her body tried to take the physical shock in its stride. As her fingers and toes numbed she let out stifled sob, as the cold water cascaded down her lanky form. Then finally allowing her body to crumble beneath the cold.

After climbing out of the shower Jane changed into sweats she picked up her cell phone there were no new calls or messages. Rolling her eyes she tossed it to the bed and headed for the kitchen, in need of a coffee and food.

"Morning Jane." Maura replied while making Jane a cup of coffee.

Jane's hand flew instinctively moved to her hip, despite her gun not being there. Remembering she had left her weapon and badge at Maura's in the safe.

"Hi" was Jane's response when Maura handed her the mug. Jane looked Maura up and down she was wearing the Red Sox jersey that Maura had given to her last christmas. Jane couldn't help but stare at the smaller women as she busied her self about the kitchen making breakfast.

"You sleep OK?" Maura asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yea i slept great. It's just..." Jane spoke trying to find the right words.

"Just what? Jane." Maura asked turning down the stove and facing the brunette.

"." Jane mumbled.

"Jane sweetie can you please say it again but only slower and clearer?" Maura said taking a small step closer to Jane.

"Well I thought you changed your mind and left" Jane sighed.

"Why on earth would you think that Jane. I asked you to move in with me. I can't wait to wake up with you everyday. Why would i leave you now?" Maura asked concerned.

"It's...just...well everyone leaves at some point and time. When i woke up and you weren't in bed I thought that you left." Jane sat at the table looking at the blonde.

"I love you Jane. I will never leave you unless you ask me to." Maura said walking over to Jane pushing her back in her chair Maura sat on her leg. "I really do love you. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed. That is the only reason you woke up alone. I promise as long as we are together you will never wake up alone again."

"I love you, too. I am sorry I assumed you left. It won't happen again." The words were barely audible, but Jane knew Maura had heard them. She waited expectantly, watching the blondes eyes soften. Jane leaned in and gently kissed the blonde's lips.

Maura placed her hand over Jane's mouth as she tried to speak, silencing her before she could speak another word. Then leaning forwards and bringing their lips within millimeters of each other. The blonde reveled for a moment at the control she had over the taller women as she watched her close her eyes in anticipation. Finally Maura finally moved, putting them both out of their misery, and capturing Jane's lips in her own. It wasn't long before the Jane's tongue traced the blonde's lips seeking entry, which was granted. As the need for air finally got the better of them their lips parted. Both panting softly as they lent their foreheads together.

"Jane I have to finish cooking before it burns." Maura replied trying to stand up, but with Jane's arm holding her tight. Maura couldn't stand. Looking into Jane's beautiful brown eyes Maura smiled. "I'm not going anywhere but lets have breakfast then go back to my place. We need to take care of Bass and Jo then we can relax it's our last day off."

Jane finally let go with the beeping of the kitchen timer. Instantly both women felt the loss of contact acutely. Everything between them was still so new, and yet it also had an overriding sense of right that made not being able to touch an almost painful experience. Jane watched Maura walk toward the stove, taking the time to admire the blonde's delicious curves and the way she filled the way she looked in that jersey was something Jane wanted to see everyday. Jane got to her feet and walked toward the fridge. Trying to help by getting the orange juice and help Maura with the finishing touches on their meal, but her efforts were instantly rebuffed with a soft kiss.

"Go sit. I'll bring everything to you." Maura mumered

"I want to help. You don't have to wait on me." Jane wanted to argue but could tell that this was something Maura really wanted to do for her. Sighing loudly she kissed Maura on the lips Jane grabbed their mugs and two glasses for juice. She sat on one of the high stools at her counter.

"Here." Maura said placing a plate in front of Jane. "So it's sunday you know."

"I know the the yankee's are playing the sox today I was kinda hoping to watch it on that nice big screen in living room." Jane replied flash Maura her best smile and fluttering her eye lashes.

"That's not what meant Jane although I did set the DVR to record the game in case we miss it." Maura said before taking a sip of her juice.

"Then what on earth are you talking about?" Jane asked confused.

"Tonight is family dinner night at my house. I even think your mom invited Frost and korsak." Maura said "Are we telling everyone we are together?"

Jane sat there in silence not knowing what to say. She forgot that they were suppose to have dinner with her family tonight. Not only would her mom and brother Frankie be there but so would her partners Frost and Korsak. Tommy would be there to and everyone knew that Tommy Rizzoli had a major crush on Maura.

**Should I continue?**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	15. Before Dinner

**I will continue then. Writing slower tonight my hands is really messed up. Right ones in a cast the the left is now bruised. Thanks for the reviews as always. I also promise to stop skipping the good parts.**

_Jane sat there in silence not knowing what to say. She forgot that they were suppose to have dinner with her family tonight. Not only would her mom and brother Frankie be there but so would her partners Frost and Korsak. Tommy would be there to and everyone knew that Tommy Rizzoli had a major crush on Maura._

Jane nodded her head. "Well since ma already knows I am betting that Frankie knows. So that leaves Frost and Korsak who will just tell us its about damn time. Then Tommy he might be the problem."

Maura understood knowing that Tommy had a crush on her. Maura rejected him probably hurting his feeling, but now she was with Jane. That could cause a problem.

Jane on the other hand wasn't worried about anything she loved Maura and thats all that matter. Seeing the worried look on Maura's face Jane took her by the hand and pulled her around the counter,

"Maura it's going to OK I promise. I don't care what anyone thinks." Jane said kissing Maura's temple.

"I know Jane, I am just worried how Tommy will react I know everyone will accept us together." Maura sighed

"So if Tommy starts ma will be less on child. You can help hid the body right?" Jane smirked.

After cleaning up the mess from breakfast the ladies grabbed what they needed and headed back home. Maura was blissfully happy that Jane was referring to her house as home. While Jane unpacked the items she brought from her apartment. Maura went into the kitchen to help Angela make lasagna and salad for dinner. After awhile Jane joined them watching Maura interact with her mother. Jane just smiled seeing how well they get along.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura covering her neck and cheek in couldn't contain her giggle as Angela looked on. Angela couldn't remember ever seeing Jane act like this couldn't even remember ever seeing Jane so happy.

"So Janie, does this mean I can no longer set you up on blind dates?" Angela asked wanting to see Maura's reaction. Jane just stared at her while Maura was actually giving her the Rizzoli glare she picked up from Jane.

Laughing Angela threw her hands up in the air."I will take that as a no."

"No ma you need to take that as a HELL NO. I love Maura ma and I want to be with her." Jane finally let go of Maura and went to the fridge grabbing a beer she retreated to the living room to watch the game.

"Jane get your butt back out here and help." Angela called. "Come on you can't expect Maura and I to do everything now can you."

"Let her go Angela she rarely gets a full day off. Just let her relax we can handle this." Maura replied cutting up the cheese for the salad.

Jane looked over her shoulder to that Maura had made the Rizzoli matriarch completely speechless. Laughing to herself Jane got off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Yo ma you here." Came the voice of Frankie Rizzoli.

"In the kitchen Frankie." Angela called Frankie came into the kitchen dressed in his uniform having just got off work.

"Frankie don't you know how to knock?" Jane asked.

"Of course I do Jane, Maura told me i didn't have to knock." Frankie smiled taking the beer Maura was offering him.

"Well little brother things are about to change, Now that i live here you have to knock got it." Jane glared

"Since when do you live here?" Frankie and Angela asked at the same time.

"Since today, Maura asked me yesterday and I said i would consider half my wardrobe is here." Jane replied taking a sip of her beer. Angela grabbed Maura into a hug while Frankie flashed a smile at Jane,

"What?" Jane snapped

"I have only one thing to say Jane, It's about damn time." Frankie smiled again then went to watch the Sox.

"Language Frankie." Maura called after him.

Jane smiled at Maura, "Glad to know that I am not the only one you correct about the cursing."

Hearing the door bell Jane walked to answer it. She opened the door to Frost and Korsak arguing about the Sox game. Shaking her head she let the men in the door. Walking into the kitchen she seen Korsak standing at the counter with a beer and that Frost joined Frankie on the couch with his own beer.

"Glad you guys make yourselves at home." Jane called.

"Well Jane we didn't think you would mind considering your with Maura now." Frost called.

"How the hell do you know that?" Jane said.

"Jane language." Maura said peeking her on the lips.

"Korsak told me." Frost answered honestly.

Jane glared at Korsak. "Detective Doolittle how did you know?"

"I told him Janie." Angela said while sliding the lasagna into the preheated oven. "I called him last night along with a few other people."

Just as Jane was about to say something to her mother about telling half of Boston about her and Maura's relationship Tommy came through the back door slightly drunk.

"Yo hey guys. How bout a beer?" Tommy said. All eyes were on him. "What?"

"Tommy you shouldn't be drinking its against your parole." Angela sighed "I don't want to see you back behind bars. None of us do."

"Oh that's right Tommy the screw up is in the house." Tommy snapped.

Maura poured Tommy a cup of coffee and set it on the counter in front of "Here Tommy drink this please."

Tommy picked up the cup and put it further back from him, looking at Maura. "Hey honey why don't you make that hot little body of yours more use full and grab me a beer instead." Maura looked at Jane. Tommy was staring at Maura in a way Jane did not like. Jane's protective side was coming out. She set her beer down on the counter.

"Watch your mouth Tommy." Jane warned him. Frankie and Frost came into the kitchen placing themselves between Jane and Tommy. Nobody noticed that Angela had moved closer to Tommy.

"Why Janie. are you tapping that?" Seeing the looks he was getting from every other person in the room. "I always knew you were nothing but a dirty Dyke Jane."

Before anyone can move there was the unmistakable sound of a slap through the kitchen.

**I want to also apologize for using that word I hate so much. No offense intended.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	16. Family Fight

**It's short but i updated Just letting you know i did change the name of the chapter well because i suck at naming them and it works better this way sorry. Thanks for the reviews.**

_Watch your mouth Tommy." Jane warned him. Frankie and Frost came into the kitchen placing themselves between Jane and Tommy. Nobody noticed that Angela had moved closer to Tommy. _

_"Why Janie. are you tapping that?" Seeing the looks he was getting from every other person in the room. "I always knew you were nothing but a dirty Dyke Jane."_

_Before anyone can move there was the unmistakable sound of a slap through the kitchen._

Angela Rizzoli had never laid a hand on any of her children, but the moment that word came out of Tommy's mouth she couldn't control her hand anymore. Stunning everyone in the room.

"You will not use that...that word in this house young man." Angela yelled "I raised you better then that do you hear me."

Tommy not thinking straight didn't care who slapped him he raised his fist to hit her back. Frankie jumped into action and tackled him to the floor. Screaming at him. Frankie and Frost were able to drag Tommy out to the guest house.

Maura tried to comfort the Rizzoli matriarch. Hugging her Maura looked at Korsak for help. HEs stepped up and took a the older women into his arms.

"Maura I'm Ok. Where did Jane go?" Only then did Maura notice that Jane had disappeared.

Leaving Angela to Korsak Maura went in search of Jane.

Looking in the living room she didn't see Jane. She knew Jane wouldn't go out to the guest house or hoped she wouldn't.

Walking down the hall she finally found Jane sitting in the center of their bed. Shutting the door and latching. Maura then crawled up the bed and sat in front of her.

"Jane talk to me." Maura could see the tears in Jane's eyes. Taking Jane's hand in her own Maura started massaging her hands.

"I am so sorry, Maura," Jane sighed the tears finally breaking and running down her face.

"For what Jane we knew that something would happen. I told you no matter what I will love you." Maura replied leaning forward kissing Jane's lips.

Maura sat back kissing Jane's palm and she smiles at the small shudder that she feels course through the detective. For now, the night and the woman are all hers.

"I never want to disappoint you, that is all." Jane replied softly

"You could never disappoint me. At least not in this particular room, got that?" Maura asked with lust in her eyes.

Jane nods as Maura started undressing Jane. Pulling off her shirt Maura admired Jane's beautiful muscle tone, and knows that has to be the working out she does. Running her hands over the beautiful tanned skin Maura smiled and leaned in for another passionate kiss.

"Door locked?" Jane asked between kisses.

"Yes" Maura answered while unhooking Jane's bra.

Smiling when Maura sees her nipples peak. Her tongue reaches out and touches the first nipple that it can, and Maura has the satisfaction of feeling Jane squirm. Jane's breath starts coming faster as Maura's soft hands trail down her sides, leaving sensitized skin behind. Pushing Jane back so that she was laying down the blonde lightly kisses Jane's stomach, keeping an eye on her face as she inches lower. Maura moved her hands up to cup the brunettes breast and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Maura searched out Jane's mouth again and kissed her deeply. Her right hand left Jane's breast and moved down until she reached the hem of the brunettes slacks. Jane kissed her harder, encouraging her to continue with her movements and Maura obliged. Unbuttoning Jane's slacks and slipping her hand inside Jane's underwear she was shocked by how wet the she really was.

Jane broke the kiss and gasped loudly as two of Maura's fingers slipped inside her. She had to put both hands gripped the sheets tighter. As Maura pushed deeper and Jane started to move her hips against Maura's hand to gain even more friction. It didn't take long for Maura to push her over the edge. Maura held the brunette until she came down from her climax. Jane breathed heavily against Maura's hair and when she'd composed herself she pushed Maura back to look into Maura's wonderful hazel eyes.

"I love you. You are so beautiful Jane." Maura said against Jane's neck.

"I love you. more Maura. I'm going to prove it." Jane said making the smaller women squeek as she flipped them over. Jane started kissing and nipping at Maura's neck and collar bone.

"Jane, Maura dinner's ready move it or lose it." Frankie yelled. Making both women jump.

"Let's just pretend we're not here shall we?" Jane asked "I want to touch you."

Laughing Maura pushed Jane back. "Later honey, We better go eat before you mother picks the lock."

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. or you can just yell at me for updating while my hands hurt.**

**I want to also apologize for using that word I hate so much. No offense intended.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	17. Sitting down to Dinner

**Another short chapter, thanks for the reviews. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. My hands hurt so I won't be updating for the rest of the day/night which ever it is.**

_"Jane, Maura dinner's ready move it or lose it." Frankie yelled. Making both women jump._

_"Let's just pretend we're not here shall we?" Jane asked "I want to touch you."_

_Laughing Maura pushed Jane back. "Later honey, We better go eat before you mother picks the lock."_

A few minutes later after composing themselves the ladies returned to the main part of the house. Tommy was no where to be seen Jane started to ask.

"He's gone Janie till he can respect your relationship with Maura I don't want to see him" Angela replied while putting a basket of garlic bread on the table.

"I'm with ma on this one, Jane I can't remember a time you were ever so happy." Frankie kissing Jane on her cheek.

Pulling out Maura's chair Jane looked around the table. "Thanks guys." Jane kissed her ma before she sat down.

"Now let's enjoy dinner we." Angela said placing the lasagna on the table. She finally sat down at the head of the table.

"So anything new with anyone?" Angela asked.

"Well Jane agreed to move in with me." Maura said. Causing Frankie to choke on a piece of garlic Frost slapped him a little to hard on the back.

"Jane's is going to move in, OMG quick everyone get emergency supplies we're going have a blizzard." Frankie laughed ducking the napkin thrown his way by Jane, This caused the entire table to laugh.

"Come your kidding right Maura? Jane's never been in a committed relationship." Frankie said. A piece of garlic bread hitting him in the chest.

"Frankie stop teasing Jane. Jane stop throwing things. Its great you girls are moving in together. Janie what are you going to do with your apartment?" Angela asked

"Well Angela we thought you would like to take over Jane's apartment considering Jane would be living here she wouldn't need it anymore. I mean we can still have Sunday dinners here." Maura said while picking at her meal.

"Maura dear stop picking and eat." Angela looked at Maura a moment. "Maura are you pregnant?"

"What NO ma she's not pregnant. Why would you think that?" Jane's asked her voice a little higher then normal. Turning to Maura "Your not right?"

"No Jane I'm not." Maura glared at her.

"See ma not pregnant." Jane said taking a sip of beer.

"So your just moving in with her?" Jane nodded "Well in that case I would love to take over Jane's place." The older women spoke while laying her hand on top of Maura's "It will allow you girls some privacy,"

It was a plan the guys were going to help Jane move into Maura's then they were going to help Angela move into Jane's place. They all enjoyed the wonderful dinner Angela had made them laughing and joking with each other. Maura and Jane helped clear the table with Angela placed coffee and dessert out for everyone to enjoy. On there way back to the table Jane wrapped her arms around Maura.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jane whispered in her ear

Smiling Maura looked at her watch, "Not in the last half hour you haven't."

"Well let's take care of that shall we." Jane spun Maura around capturing her lips. When the kiss broke Jane locked eyes with Maura . "I love you very very much Dr. Isles."

"I love you too Detective Rizzoli" Maura kissed Jane cheek, Maura leaned in whispering so no one could hear her. "You did bring your cuffs home right?" making Jane blush a color Maura didn't think was possible.

"Get a room will you." Frankie yelled at them

"Don't need we have a whole house. A house that your currently sitting in." smirked Jane.

Returning to the table Jane grabbed her dessert and coffee sitting down she took a bite. Jane sat down while Maura chose to stand next to her sipping her cup of coffee.

"So girls when do I get my grand babies?" it was now Jane's turn to choke while Maura patted her on the back.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. **


	18. After Dinner Talk

**I wouldn't have had Tommy really hit Angela but working as a medic i seen alot of drunk people do alot stupid things. The line where Jane said he ma would be less one kid i have used that with my mom. When my one of my four brothers would tease i would tell my mother she was about to be less one son.**

**It's short but I think its sweet.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

_Returning to the table Jane grabbed her dessert and coffee sitting down she took a bite. Jane sat down while Maura chose to stand next to her sipping her cup of coffee. _

_"So girls when do I get my grand babies?" it was now Jane's turn to choke while Maura patted her on the back._

"Ma please, Maura and I just started a relationship. Can we not talk about babies yet." Jane commented drinking her coffee.

"Well Jane your not getting any younger you know" Angela said making Maura giggle.

After saying goodnight to Frost and Korsak. Maura returned to he kitchen to see Jane cleaning up alone.

"Where's Frankie, and Angela?" Maura asked helping Jane load the dishwasher.

"Ma, is letting Frankie sleep in the spare room of the guest house. She thinks he's to tired to drive home." Jane answered.

Looking around Maura noticed Jo was laying on top or Bass' shell sleeping peacefully. Unable to resist she started laughing. Jane looked at her like she was losing her mind, till she pointed out what she was laughing at.

"Come on Jane, lets take Jo for one more walk. Then we should get some rest we need to work tomorrow. Since we didn't get a case I am assuming that there's paperwork waiting." Maura replied grabbing Jo's leash from the hook by the door.

Walking out the door it was still a little early so some of Maura's neighbors were out. Walking along Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's leaning against Jane as they walked heading toward the park up the road. The park had a few people in it the ladies just continued walking.

Several people stopped a moment to stare at and Maura honestly didn't care, because they had one each other on their minds. Maura felt Jane's body become tense she looked up to see what was wrong then followed the direction Jane was looking

"Evening Ms. Newman," Maura greeted the women who lived next door.

"Good to see you Maura dear. How are you?" Ms. Newman asked giving Maura a hug.

"I'm great Ms. Newman. First time in a long time I am really happy." Maura smiled at Jane.

"Now Maura how many times do I have to ask you to call me Martha, Ms. Newman makes me sound so old. Now are you going to tell me who this beautiful lady is?" She asked looking at Jane.

causing Jane to blush slightly

"Martha, this is Jane, Jane I want you to meet one of my favorite neighbors Martha Newman."

Jane reached out and shook her hand politely.

"Jane's my girlfriend. She just agreed to move in with me." Maura smiled taking Jane's free hand.

"Oh, Maura that's wonderful. Mac and I were wondering if you would ever settle down. So tell me Jane what do you do?" The older woman asked smiling.

"I am a homicide detective Ma'am." Jane replied waiting for the reaction.

"Thats wonderful a cop and a doctor right next door I feel safer already. Now you two enjoy your walk. If you ever need anything Mac and I are always around." Martha said as she walked away.

"Nice neighbor, Mind if I ask who's this Mac guy you two were referring to?" Jane asked Maura giggled looking at Jane confused face.

"Mac's not a guy Jane. Mac is a nickname also short for Mackenzie." the blonde said. "Mackenzie and Martha have been together for eleven years. They are finally getting married next spring."

"That's a long time to be together without getting married. They have any kids?" Jane inquired

"Sadly no." Maura sighed

"Jane I have a serious questions for you?" Maura stopped walking and turned to look Jane in the face.

"Oh shit. What ever it is I swear Frankie did it." Jane smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I need to know Jane. Do you ever want children? I mean the way you act everytime Angela brings it up I just need to know." Maura said in almost a whisper.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	19. Walk & Talk

**Thanks for the reviews. I do hope you all are still enjoying reading this story. Sorry about the little cliff hanger. **

_"Jane I have a serious questions for you?" Maura stopped walking and turned to look Jane in the face._

_"Oh shit. What ever it is I swear Frankie did it." Jane smiled trying to lighten the mood._

_"I need to know Jane. Do you ever want children? I mean the way you act every time Angela brings it up I just need to know." Maura said in almost a whisper._

Jane could see that Maura was being very serious, and that she had to be careful with her answer. Placing her hand on the side of Maura's neck, Jane could see the tears that Maura was trying to hold back. Leaning over Jane kissed her temple. Trying to calm her nerves. Jane wanted children she just never told her ma that. Being with Maura however she rather Maura carry them so she could continue to work. Even though Maura had a ton of money, Jane wanted to always be the one to support her family.

"Maura, I do want children I promise I really do. I act like that with my ma, because she has wanted me to give her a grandchild since I joined the academy. She never tells Frankie or Tommy only me." Jane sighed.

"Really, Jane?" Maura smiled. "Would you consider a child or children with me then?"

"Well now that depends who would be carrying them?" Jane answered with a question."I bet you would look even more beautiful pregnant."

"I would or we both could you know?" Maura said with a small smile. "I can see you pregnant with our son or daughter. With your job however I would most likely carry any children we may have. Although I would love to have a child who looked just like you, curls and all"

"Tell you what babe, When the time is right. I will carry our child for you. Even if I have to retire" Jane said kissing Maura again "But for now lets move in together and then plan the rest of our lives OK."

"I can't believe we are finally together. I never thought this day would come." the blonde said as they started walking again.

"Well just think it wouldn't have happened if Frost hadn't confronted me, or the fact that I am a complete slob when it comes to my desk." Jane said looking at Maura. "Do you think if you never found my list...Wait let me say it just right. If you never found my list would you have ever admitted your feelings?"

"I can't answer that Jane." Maura answered honestly. "There is no way to tell what might have happened between us, if I hadn't found your list. I may not have made my own, but I do know that one day I would have either admit love you or leave."

"Wait you would have left?"

They found an empty bench to sit on, They both had so much to talk about neither knew were to begin.

"Jane I really want this relationship." Maura spoke as she rubbed the scar on Jane's hand. "I have no regrets, when it comes to you. I love you so much it would hurt when I couldn't touch or kiss you. I want to cry every time you get hurt. Even when you go out and I can see you in your vest I want to grab you and lock you in a room so you won't get hurt. I almost lost you that day at the station. I also thought everything was over in that prison hospital with Hoyt. So yes if I couldn't find the courage to tell you, and you never told me I would have moved I don't think I would be able to see you in a relationship with someone else."

"Maura you amaze me do you know that?" the brunette said. "Everything we have been through together. The shooting at the station, Hoyt and even Doyle. You came out strong because of it, it made me a stronger person as well. Also I think we should frame out the list we each made and hang them somewhere"

They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence

"You remember the night Doyle's men kidnaped you?" Jane asked

"How could I forget, Jane." the blonde looked at her a little confused.

"When you called me do you remember what the first thing I said was?" Jane asked suddenly.

Maura could remember what Jane had said word for was the one on the phone when Jane had said those works after her 'sperm donor' had kidnaped her from the morgue.

"Yes to quote what you said 'Anything you want I can get it'. What is your point Jane?" Maura asked wondering what Jane was trying to say.

"I mean it, Maura I would do anything to make you happy. I will marry you if thats what you want at some point and time. Like I said if you want kids and you asked me I would carry them as many as you want. I would give my life for you if I had to." seeing the tears in Maura's eyes Jane pulled her closer.

"Jane I don't want you to give you life for me. I want you to live your life with me. I want us to have our own family." Maura was now crying lightly. Standing Jane pulled Maura to her feet and wrapped her in a hug, Jane felt her shiver a little and slipped off her blazer Jane wrapped it around the smaller women.

Maura tried to protest."No Jane, you'll get cold you should keep your jacket."

"It's OK babe, I'm hot anyway.I rather see you warm." Jane smiled taking Maura's hand "I don't want to see you cold or get sick. Besides you look really great in my jacket."

"I still remember that night we switched cloths. You looked wonderful in my suit and even you said you got hit on." Jane smirked "Wait how did you get hit on you were with me and then stayed in the lab?"

"Thank you Jane. You looked wonderful in my dress." the blonde said as kissed Jane again. "I didn't leave the station after you dropped back off there I was hit on my two female officers Jane. Only reason I left that part out i didn't want to make you jealous."

"I want their names." Jane said.

"Why Jane?" Maura asked.

"So that I can tell them to stay the hell away my girlfriend?" the brunette said.

"Jane language. I won't tell you their names because your going to threaten them." Maura knew Jane better then Jane thought she did.

"OK I won't threaten them unless they hit on you again. Come on let's head home we can change and cuddle for awhile." Jane said with a smile

Walking back Jane and Maura took the long way having to pick up a tired Jo Friday Jane didn't mind carrying for her awhile. As they walked they each thought about their future. Jane was thinking about what it might be like to marry Maura. To have children with Maura if something should happen and Maura couldn't give them a child well Jane was more then willing to step up she really would do anything for the blonde standing next to her.

While Maura lost in her own thoughts was thinking about kids and family with Jane. How she would always worry about her detective while she was at work. Silently thanking god that Jane wasn't in the military Maura realized something as they walked up her front steps.

"Oh by the way. When does Casey come back from being on active duty?" Maura asked as she unlocked the door.

**Should I continue? I really like this story.**

**As always good or bad i can take it**


	20. The Dream

**Before you read this remember you can not kill the author. Thanks for the review. any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

_While Maura lost in her own thoughts was thinking about kids and family with Jane. How she would always worry about her detective while she was at work. Silently thanking god that Jane wasn't in the military Maura realized something as they walked up her front steps._

_"Oh by the way. When does Casey come back from being on active duty?" Maura asked as she unlocked the door. _

"I don't know when he's do back really. You should know that Casey was never more then just a friend. I never really had feelings for him. Anyway lets not talk about this now OK. I'm tired" Jane replied unhooking Jo's leash.

"I agree with you lets just go get some rest. I want to sleep in your arms."

Once in their bedroom Maura went into her huge closet to grab a pair of silk pajamas while Jane just took off her pants revealing her panties and tossed her button up on a nearby chair so she was in her tank top. Jane then went to brush her teeth and wash her face before bed coming back into the bedroom she noticed Maura wasn't there yet. She sat down on the bed waiting for Maura.

"I am glad we talked about our future," Maura said coming out of the closet in her pajamas. Looking at Jane she didn't even try to hide the look on her face. Maura loved Jane's body.

Maura went into the bathroom brushing her teeth. while she listened to Jane/

"It's weird you know." Jane said

"What's weird Jane?" Maura asked while removing her makeup.

"Tonight we talked about marriage and children I never planned my future with anyone before. It seems so right that I plan on having one with you. It's like for the first time in my life everything is falling into place," Jane smiled as she watched Maura walk around the bed to her side.

"I know how you feel Jane. I am happy that I have you. Also glad that your sleeping the way your comfortable." the blonde sad looking at Jane's legs and panties.

Maura crawled into bed with her back towards Jane. Jane reached and shut off the light laying down she first made sure they were both covered then Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Her mind wondering to the conversation they had earlier that evening smiling to herself Jane knew she found where she belonged. Jane finally fell asleep with the thought of Maura carrying their child.

_She spotted Maura the moment she entered the kitchen. The blonde was standing next to the island, nursing her single cup coffee that she was allowed and watching Jo trying to get the giant turtle to play. Jane mentally correcting herself that Bass was a tortoise, watching the the women she loved who was simply glowing. Even thirty-five weeks pregnant with their son, she was an image to behold. Jane smiled to herself glad that Maura had talked her into using her eggs and a donor, and couldn't wait to be a mother._

_"Good morning beautiful," she murmured as she slid in behind her wife and wrapped her arms around Maura slipped her hand under the blonde's robe to her swollen belly. "How are my two favorite people doing this morning? Any morning sickness"_

_"Your son have finally stopped moving with around so much and has finally gone back to sleep, I'd assume, by the peace and quiet in there; and, as for me, I'm tired but no morning sickness." She grinned as Maura spun in her arms, the blonde's pregnant belly forcing them far enough apart that she could really look at her wife. How in the world did I get so goddamn lucky?_

_""You're beautiful,Maura" she said, smiling as Maura tilted her head back to look at her. "You are. I can't believe this isn't a dream My son huh? and here I thought he were our son."_

_"Hmm," Maura hummed, her hazel eyes dark with lust. "Trust me, not a dream. I was having a rather spectacular dream before the the little Rizzoli decided to dance,"" she rubbed her belly affectionately, " waking me up. and yes when he wakes me up at odd hours like you he's your son when his is calm and quite and sleeping like now he's are our son."Smiled the blonde._

_Jane just kept looking at Maura face he look in her wife's eyes was unmistakable. "Who was in this rather spectacular dream?"_

_Maura smiled and kissed her softly. "You. And me."_

_She smiled and captured her wife's lips in a little bit deeper, definitely hungrier kiss. "Anybody else?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Well, then since it was just the two of us, if you tell me about it maybe I can make it happen," she suggested with a smile, knowing that Maura's pregnancy craving's tended to run toward more carnal activities than anything else._

_"We were in bed," Maura husked softly, watching her closely, delighting in her reaction. "Naked."_

_"I see," she nodded. "Were we doing anything in particular?"_

_"Well, I was doing quite a bit of moaning," Maura husked. "And you were doing that thing with your tongue and lips that you know I just love. Think you can recreate that?"_

_She literally whimpered at Maura's words and nodded. "Absolutely. Your wish, my command."_

Jane awoke with a start, "A dream it was nothing but a dream" she sighed "DAMN IT"

It wasn't until she heard Maura say "language Jane"

Jane finally looked around and realized that she was in their bed with Maura. Wondering to herself how much of it was really a dream she slowly lifted the blanket up to look at Maura's abdomen she sighed again when she noticed that is was still perfect still flat "OK so that part was a dream" Picking up her head she glanced at the clock and realized she had only slept an hour.

"What was a dream, Jane?" Maura asked

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. I will only continue as long as I at least one person is reading this story,**


	21. A Case

**I decided to do this chapter a little different all that sweet stuff really isn't me think it might be the pain killers for my hand.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading my story.**

_Jane finally looked around and realized that she was in their bed with Maura. Wondering to herself how much of it was really a dream she slowly lifted the blanket up to look at Maura's abdomen she sighed again when she noticed that is was still perfect still flat "OK so that part was a dream" Picking up her head she glanced at the clock and realized she had only slept an hour._

_"What was a dream, Jane?" Maura asked _

Jane laid awake watching Maura sleep holding the blonde in her are. Jane was remembering the dream she had. Knowing it wasn't the first one she had about Maura. She was now hoping they would some day come true. Remembering when she was small and her nonna Rizzoli would tell the more times you dream about something the more chances you have of that dream coming true.

Thinking back to the dream she was remembering how beautiful Maura had looked pregnant. Rolling over putting her arm around Maura's waist. Jane had a few dreams about Maura well more then a few really but none like the one tonight. Most of the dreams Jane had about Maura were x-rated. Smiling Jane realized she could finally make those dreams come true. Jane found herself dozing off after laying awake for almost another hour.

The buzzing of the alarm at six am is the next thing Jane remembered hearing, Reaching out trying to reach the snooze the alarm stopped without Jane hitting the alarm the button. Reaching out she realized that bed was empty. Cracking open an eyelid Maura was standing next to the bed fully dressed and ready for work.

"Come on Jane we have work." Maura said pulling the quilt off Jane.

Holding on to the sheet Jane mumbled, "I don't wanna."

Smiling Maura grabbed the bottom sheet and yanked as hard as she could effectively flipping Jane to the floor Laughing Maura walked around the bed to look at Jane who was still sitting on the floor trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Maur what the..." Jane groaned "What the heck just happened?"

"Well Jane you wouldn't get up so I flipped you out of bed. Stronger then you thought." Maura smiled

Jane looked up at with a grin. "Just you wait Maura pay-back is a bitch."

"Yea yea whatever you say Rizzoli, and for the millionth time Language" Maura turned to walk away. "Maybe I should withhold sex till you stop all that swearing." Maura never seen Jane move so fast one minute she was sitting on the floor the next Jane had her arms around Maura.

"Withholding sex now thats a dirty trick. I still owe you for that little trick you just pulled. How did you do that anyway?" Jane asked planting a kiss on Maura's neck.

"I move dead bodies all day, plus the yoga helps." the blonde said running her hands down Jane's arms. "So what are you going to do to me Detective?"

"Well I could always drag you into the shower with me." taking a few steps toward the bathroom

"No Jane please. You'll ruin my dress please don't" Maura tried to wiggle free of Jane's arms.

"Now Maura I wouldn't do that i know what your cloths and shoes mean to you." Jane said releasing the blonde."I will get you back though."

After Jane's shower they decided to take their own cars to work. Jane needed to take her cruiser anyway. Once at the station Jane grabbed her morning cup of coffee from her mother wished her a good day and headed up to he bullpen.

On the way there she ran into Detective Crowe. Expecting the worse Jane just walked past him.

"Hey Rizzoli, I hear your dating Dr. Death. That true." Crowe said.

"Yea it is Crowe. Got a problem with that." Jane asked placing her hand on her weapon.

"No." Crowe cleared his throat keeping an eye on Jane's left hand.

"Good smart answer." Jane smiled "Oh and if you or any of your little buddies ever call Maura Dr. Death or Queen of the Dead again I will personally make sure you never have kids. Got it Crowe?"

"Yea Rizzoli I got it." Crowe said doing the smart thing and walked away.

Walking into the Bullpen Jane noticed that the only one in the room was Korsak.

"About time Rizzoli." Korsak said.

"Watch old man I am on time for once." Jane smiled pointing to the clock.

"Aww Maura has you whipped already." Frost said throwing his two cents into the conversation. as he walked by Jane. Just then Korsak's phone rang. He answered Jane and Frost could tell by the way he was talking they had a case.

"Bite me Frost." Jane snapped at the younger man

"Nope I can't that's Dr. Isles job."Frost joked just as Maura walked in the doors.

"What's my job Detective Frost?" Maura asked peeking Jane on the lips, Frost just put his head down to embarrassed to answer the doctor.

"Let's go ladies we have a male DB in the park. The uniform who found said he " Korsak said hanging up the phone. "Dr Isles will you meet us there, or is Jane going to drive you?"

"I'll ride with Jane if that's OK?"Maura said waiting for Jane

"It's fine babe." Jane smiled. "Great an agent that mean we're going to have to deal with Dean again?" Jane asked.

Arriving on scene Maura went straight to the body while Jane went to question the uniform who found the body. After a few minutes and getting the answer to almost all her question Jane went to Maura who was still examining the body.

"What do we have Maur?" Jane asked approaching the doctor who was still examining the body.

"Looks like a stabbing can't say for sure till I get him back to the lab." Maura said as Jane rolled her eyes "I can't tell you the weapon till I complete my autopsy you know that Jane."

Rolling the body over Maura gasped looking up at Jane. Jane was talking to Korsak when she heard Maura gasp turning about fast she seen a look in the ME's eyes that scared her.

"Maura, what is it?" Jane said moving closer to the blonde and the body.

"Jane we won't be dealing with Dean on this case." Maura all but whimpered

"Why not?" Jane asked finally moving so she could see the victims face.

"Cause he's dead Jane." Maura said looking up to see Jane's face.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	22. The Knife

**OK so i killed Agent Dean. Not like he's going to be missed at all. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. For some reason when i upload some of the words go missing some how i am trying to fix that.**

**I am currently stuck on who kills dean so you wont find that out in this chapter. I have two people in mind but can't make up my mind.**

_"Jane we won't be dealing with Dean on this case." Maura all but whimpered_

_"Why not?" Jane asked finally moving so she could see the victims face._

_"Cause he's dead Jane." Maura said looking up to see Jane's face._

Thinking fast Korsak wanted to take Jane and Maura off the case completely because they were last two to see him alive. Both refused and fought promising not to compromise anything.

An hour later Maura and a lab tech were doing the autopsy. When the three detectives came into the morgue. Maura looked up at them.

"Afternoon Detectives I have cause of death for you. It seems Agent Dean here was stabbed with an army combat knife. Death was not immediate he suffered." Maura said

"A combat knife really? I thought that only soldiers carried them." Jane said to Korsak knowing he was a former marine.

"Normally yes Jane. Sometimes however a soldier keeps their knife after a tour of duty. I have my combat knife locked in my gun safe from when I was younger." Korsak said.

"Well who ever did this knew what they were doing. He was stabbed three times and none of them hit and vital." Maura said pointing to each of the stab wounds. "Also he has bruising on the right side of his jaw. That could be from where you hit him yesterday Jane."

"That's all we have other then, his partner said he was in town to see a women." Frost said checking his notebook. "Which I am now going to guess was Jane."

"Two questions Rizzoli. Why didn't you say you saw him yesterday? Why did you hit him? " Korsak asked.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered." Jane sighed before sitting on an empty table. "The reason I slugged him, he called Maura a...a...Well he said Maura was a slut so I knocked him on his ass OK Korsak."

"I would have hit the sum bag to partner. Nobody should say something like to a lady like Dr. Isles." Frost spoke up staying back from the body.

"Thanks Frost." Jane said while pulling Maura up against her.

"Jane, Dr. Isles considering what you just told me I have to take the both of you off this case. Go home relax. We'll get him." Korsak said

"Korsak thats bullshit you know it." Jane yelled.

"Jane just let him do his job. I rather have you home with me anyway till the person who killed Dean is caught OK please for me." Maura said giving Jane puppy dog eyes.

"Really the eyes." Jane groaned "I really can't tell you no do you know that?"

"Yes Jane I do it was on your list. Come on lets go home we can just watch bad movies all day and relax. I'm sure we can find something to do. Let me just grab my purse then we can leave for the day." Maura said as she headed toward her office

"Wow she really has you whipped doesn't she Jane." Frost said with a small laugh

"Keep it up Frost and I will email everyone you know that video of you dancing at the Robber to that country song. What was that song again?" Jane smirked "Oh yea Man I feel like a Women."

Effectively shutting Frost up Jane smirked at Korsak who knew better then to piss off this Rizzoli. Maura walked back into the room with her bag.

"Let's go babe." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura. "Korsak can you at least keep me up to date?"

"I'll do my best Janie." the older detective said watching the women leave the morgue.

Stopping at the cafe to let Angela know they were heading home for the day. Angela insisted on making them a lunch to take with them so they wouldn't have to worry about it. While waiting for their lunch the ladies decided to sit down and talk.

"Who could have killed Dean." Jane asked

"Jane I rather not talk about the case right now." Maura replied.

"Sorry babe what do you want to talk about?" Jane asked placing her hand on Maura knee.

"Jane you still haven't told me about that dream you know." the blonde said

"Dream what dream?" the detective was trying to play dumb.

"The dream that woke us up last night you were swearing. Where you dreaming of Hoyt again?" Maura asked concerned for the women she loved.

"No thankfully it was a dream about you sweetie." Jane said remember the dream so clearly. "I dreamed about you. We were married and expecting a baby well a son to be correct." Jane said blushing.

Maura seen the blush on Jane's neck and face and even loved how her ears turned red. "Jane there's nothing to be embarrassed about it sounds like a lovely dream." Maura said before she lifted Jane's hand to her lips kissing her scar.

It amazed Jane, Maura was the only one she ever let touch her hands. It didn't bother her when Maura touched, massaged or even kissed her hands. Maura made her feel stronger not at blonde Jane couldn't believe how lucky she really was.

"Here's your lunch girls. Go home relax, take the dog for a walk. Do anything as long as you go home." Angela said giving them each a hug.

Jane held Maura's hand all the way home. Jumping out first she ran around the car to open Maura's door and help the smaller woman out.

Walking in their house both ladies stopped and petted Jo who eagerly welcomed them home. Kicking her boots off at the door and hanging both their jackets. Jane went to put her gun in the safe while Maura headed toward the kitchen to plate the food Angela gave them. Stepping in the kitchen there was something on the island that made Maura freeze.

Just as Jane was about to close the safe she heard a scream.

"JANE! JANE!" Maura screamed. Jane grabbed her weapon and took off down the hall as fast as her long legs would take her.

"Maura, Whats wrong? What is it?" Jane came running into the kitchen almost slamming into Maura's back. Not seeing anyone Jane asked. "Maura what is it."

Slowly lifting her right hand Maura pointed at the island Jane finally seen what had scared the blonde so bad. There sitting on the island was a bloody combat knife.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	23. Tommy

**OK time for a second of honesty I never thought anyone would read my stories let alone ask me to keep writing it. I want to say thank you for the reviews, and for still reading my story. It's a holiday weekend not sure if I will be able to post, but I promise to try my best. I finally decided who the killer will be and I think it may shock you. I also promise to try and keep this story interesting. I have a small idea for a one-shot I have to get out of my head. Feel free to read that to it's called **_**Wedding Day.**_

_"JANE! JANE!" Maura screamed. Jane grabbed her weapon and took off down the hall as fast as her long legs would take her. _

_"Maura, Whats wrong? What is it?" Jane came running into the kitchen almost slamming into Maura's back. Not seeing anyone Jane asked. "Maura what is it."_

_Slowly lifting her right hand Maura pointed at the island Jane finally seen what had scared the blonde so bad. There sitting on the island was a bloody combat knife._

Jane moved in front of Maura and checked the rest of the kitchen and living area once she cleared them she moved Maura into the corner of the kitchen.

"Maura I really need you to stay here. Don't leave the kitchen OK. Call Korsak tell him what's going on I need to check the rest of the house. Take this" Jane said handing Maura her back up. "make sure you stay here. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

When Jane walked away, Maura grabbed her cell phone. Hitting speed dial for Sergeant Detective Korsak. Maura waited for him to answer the phone he picked up on the third ring.

_"Korsak",_

"Vince it's Dr. Isles

"_Dr, Isles whats wrong is Jane OK?"_ Vince asked fearing the worst.

"Jane's fine no one is hurt. Jane and I just got home we need you come out here with a crime scene unit.

_"Dr. Isles what's going on?"_

"When we arrived here we found a bloody combat knife on my island, It may in fact be the weapon that killed Agent Dean." Maura sighed as Jane came back into the kitchen. Her weapon was in the holster.

_"I'm one my way Doc, Don't touch anything and make sure Jane is close to her weapon."_ Korsak said before hanging up.

Maura hung up her phone. Jane could see the tears in her eyes. Jane did the only thing she could think of she wrapped her arms around the smaller women trying to comfort her.

"Jane go check the guest house I will be fine for a few minutes." Maura whispered

"I'm not leaving you, Maura," Jane tried to protest

"Jane, if someone is in the guest house and your mother gets hurt you will never forgive yourself. I promise to stay right here I wont move." Maura pushed Jane towards the back door.

"Jane, go please I don't want anything to happen to you or your family." the blonde said.

"Our family Maura. You were a member of this family since the first time you came to Sunday dinner." Jane said kissing Maura's temple making her smile.

Jane finally gave in and walked out the back door with her hand on her weapon not knowing what could be behind that door. Jane opened it slowly noticing that the living room and kitchen were both empty she headed toward the bathroom and bedrooms. Her mothers room and the spare room were both empty.

Suddenly Jane heard something fall in the bathroom drawing her weapon she went to stand outside the door. Slowly and carefully she stuck her ear to the door. Jane could hear someone moving around in there. Holding her weapon tightly. Hand gripping the knob Jane took a deep breath and shoved the door open.

"DON'T MOVE." Jane shouted before realizing who it was.

"Jesus Janie I'm sorry for the dinner thing you don't have to shoot me." Tommy said with his hands up. His hair was wet and he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Tommy?" Jane put her gun "Put your hands down for crying out loud hold the towel i don't want have to wash my eyes with acid. What are you doing here?"

"Ma said I could use the shower since I am having water problems." Tommy said as he made sure the towel wasn't going anywhere.

"How long have you been here?"

Grabbing Jane's hand and turning to take a look at her watch. "According to your watch I have been here about 15 minutes. Why was Maura robbed again?"

"No but someone was in the house. Listen get dressed and come to the house." Jane said walking away trying to rid her mind of her younger brother in a towel from her mind.

Coming back into the Jane seen Maura leaning against the counter where she left her. Taking her back up weapon Jane wrapped her arms around Maura once again.

"Look Jane..." Tommy spoke as he walked in door. He lifted his head and seen the knife. "What the hell happened in here?"

"We came home and found it sitting there. It appears to be the weapon in one of our recent cases." Jane said. "Either someone is setting us up or someone is leaving it as a warning."

"Who would be doing that Jane?" Tommy asked.

"If I knew do you think I would still be standing here Tommy?" Jane said with sarcasm.

"Sorry." the man said "Maura are you OK?"

Maura just shook her head not looking at Tommy.

"Look if you don't want me in your house after the way I acted at dinner I understand. I am sorry for calling Jane a 'Dyke'. I hate that word and I feel horrible for using against my own sister." Tommy tried to explain. "I was stupidly drunk and I had/have a major crush on you. It just bugs me my sister is the Rizzoli you chose. As long as Jane is happy with you and you don't hurt her I will get over it."

"Tommy it's OK and you are welcome in my house at anytime. Just don't disrespect your sister or mother again or you will not be welcome in our home." Maura said wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Our home?" Tommy asked

"Yea Tommy I am moving in the Maura." Jane said. "Ma is taking my place."

Tommy walked around the island careful not to touch anything and wrapped his sister in a hug. Letting her go he looked at Maura and put his arms out. "OK if I hug you." Maura nodded and hugged him. "She must really really love you to move in with you." Whispered in Maura's while her hugged her. Letting go of the blonde Tommy had one more bit of advice. "Don't hurt Maura I know where you live."

Finally hearing the door bell Jane moved to let in Korsak and the crime scene unit. Jane had made a mistake of not checking the peep hole first and just threw open the door.

"About time old..." Jane looked up in time to see someone dressed in all black wearing a motorcycle helmet lift the weapon and fire.

**Sorry it ended like that it just came to me while i was typing. I couldn't make Tommy the killer but the killer is someone we all know. I promise it will shock you. I think**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	24. I Remember

**Remember you are not allowed to kill the author. Sorry couldn't resist the chance of a cliffhanger you know I wouldn't leave you waiting long. Thanks for the reviews. **

_Finally hearing the door bell Jane moved to let in Korsak and the crime scene unit. Jane had made a mistake of not checking the peep hole first and just threw open the door._

_"About time old..." Jane looked up in time to see someone dressed in all black wearing a motorcycle helmet lift the weapon and fire._

Hearing the shot Tommy grabbed Maura and forced her to the floor. Maura heard four things while Tommy was pushing down. The first thing she heard was the gun shot, then Jane cry out a body hitting the floor, and lastly foot steps running away. Tommy stayed on top of Maura protecting like Jane would. Moving off Maura. Tommy slowly made his way down the hall to see what happened. All he can see was Jane laying on the floor in front of the open door.

"MAURA! come quick Jane needs help." Tommy screamed dropping to his knees next to his big sister.

Jane felt the pain in gut a second later she was laying on the floor she felt something warm and wet on her abdomen. She heard footsteps retreating and a motorcycle starting somewhere. Jane was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. Everything went black Jane didn't know how long she was out. The next thing she remembered was Tommy kneeling next to her crying and clicking of Maura's heels on the hardwood.

"Tommy I need you to run and get me some towels. Hurry please." Maura said placing her hands on Jane's wound.

"Jane, honey I'm here. Please stay with me." Maura had some tears running down her cheeks. "Jane I love you. Stay with me."

Korsak had pulled up as Tommy was leaving. He seen Jane on the floor and broke into a run. "Jane, Jane." Korsak said seeing his former partner hurt once again. "Dr. Isles what happened?"

"I don't know. We heard the door bell Jane thought it was you and went to answer it. Next thing Tommy and I heard was a gun shot then footsteps."

"Here's the towels. Please tell me she's going to be OK please Maura." Tommy begging the her brought Maura back to the day Jane was doing the same thing only she was begging for her to helps Frankie

"There's a bus on the way. They will be a little bit traffic's a bitch." Korsak said. Frost walked up behind Korsak only just arriving on scene, he had heard the older detective call for a bus over the radio.

"It will be faster if we just put her in my back seat." Frost said. Without knowing where he got the strength from Tommy picked his sister up bridal style and carried her to the cruiser. Maura got in on the other side pulling Jane into her lap and replacing the pressure on her wound. Tommy took the passenger seat while Frost drove.

"Korsak we are taking her to Boston Memorial meet us there."

Korsak knew he would have to make the call her dreaded yet again. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Frankie Rizzoli.

"Frankie get Angela you have to get to Boston Memorial Jane's been shot." Korsak spoke into the phone.

"Shot I thought she was going home for the day." Frankie said

"She was at home she answered the front door and who ever was there opened fire." Korsak sighed "Frankie get your mother and go it doesn't look good."

Frankie hung up the phone and headed toward the cafe where his mother was still on duty.

"Ma, we have to go..." Frankie said

"Why?"

"Jane's been hurt I ... I don't know much just that she was shot. We need to get to Boston Memorial

Angela ripped off her apron and started out the door with Frankie on her heels.

Arriving at the hospital Maura held onto Jane while Tommy ran ahead to get help. A team of doctors and nurses came out of the car taking placing Jane on a gurney they rushed her inside. Maura tried to follow Jane into the trauma room to only be stopped by a nurse.

"Ma'am I'm sorry you have to wait here. I'll try to keep you updated." The nurse turned and ran into the room. Maura stood staring in the glass windows of the trauma room. She watched them cut off Jane shirt and start an IV. Maura watched till a nurse noticed her and shut the curtains.

Frost dragged Maura over to a chair and forced her to sit down. Kneeling in front of the blonde Frost started speaking.

"She's going to be fine Doc. Come on it's Jane we're talking about. She has to make it." Frost was just trying to reassure the blonde doctor when Angela and Frankie walked in.

"Family of Rizzoli, Jane?" A young doctor called from the desk. They all approached the desk. "I'm sorry I can only speak to the family." Looking at Maura and Frost.

Angela spoke up. "THEY ARE FAMILY"

"Yes ma'am. Well it seems that Ms. Rizzoli will need surgery we are unsure of the internal damage as of this point. I will take you to the surgery waiting area if you will follow me." the doctor started walking away. The family followed them slowly. Settling into the waiting room they all we silent no one knew what to say. Each remembering something special about Jane.

Frankie was the first to speak. "She'll be fine she has to its Jane." Frankie said smiling a little "I remember when she came home and told Ma that she was joining the force."

"I remember that I cried for days." Angela said. "It was something she really wanted to do and she did it. Became the youngest detective in homicide and the only female in homicide."

"I remember the first time I met Jane. She was all tough when we arrived at the crime and I ended up puking in the bushes. She told everyone I had food poisoning." Frost said with a smile of his own.

Korsak came into the room then. "I will never forget the day she chased a suspect down and only after she tackled him did she notice he was naked."

"I'll never forget the time she told off that rookie who called me Queen of the Dead. I didn't think it was medically possible for person who was alive to turn that pale." Maura said.

"Hey Frankie, how bout that time we were kids. Janie chased down that kid that kept picking on me. She chased him three blocks tackled him and told him that if he ever did it again she would make him a girl." Tommy laughed.

"I will never forget the first time she told me she was proud of me. That was the day I told I joined the force." Frankie sighed

"Frankie, Jane has always been proud of you and of you to Tommy. Weather or not you believe it." Maura told the two Rizzoli males. "Jane loves everyone in this room in her own way she would do anything for any of us." Maura knew that to be true.

"She's a good girl. My Janie." Angela sighed. Looking at Maura "She'd do anything for anyone. I remember when she was like twelve she was coming home from school everyday and would be so hungry she would eat and eat at dinner I thought someone was stealing her lunch so I called the school. Turns out Janie was giving her lunch to a girl in her class who really needed it. Janie does so many amazing kind things for everyone she know. But you know I have never seen Jane so happy then when she's with you, Maura."

"I love her Angela I would do anything for her. You should know that." Maura said taking the older womens hand. "We spent some time talking about the future. We want to have a life together. Jane even mentioned marriage and children but remember you didn't hear that from me Angela."

They continued remembering the good times with Jane and some of the bad. Like how she had to face down Hoyt so many times. The time she helped find a missing girl of a fellow detective. Smiling at all the memories they each had of the brunette detective. They were so busy talking no one noticed the doctor come out.

"Rizzoli family." the doctor spoke clearing his throat."I have news about the patient." They all turned and looked at the man one by one the smiles fell from their faces.

**It's a little long sorry.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	25. OK

**Out of the reviews I have gotten for this story. I love each and everyone but when I left a cliffhanger with the last chapter. the way i took the one review I got scared a little. that was **_**jba42 : Oh no! She better live **_** For a brief moment after i read this review it ran through my head if i killed Jane this person might shot me. I am glad you are all enjoying my story though I will try and keep posting at least one chapter a day. I will try to continue this story as long as i know at least one person is reading it. Thanks for the reviews and Thanks for reviewing. Warning if this chapter sucks i was writing in a moving car and got car sick sorry i will do better **

_They continued remembering the good times with Jane and some of the bad. Like how she had to face down Hoyt so many times. The time she helped find a missing girl of a fellow detective. Smiling at all the memories they each had of the brunette detective. They were so busy talking no one noticed the doctor come out._

_"Rizzoli family." the doctor spoke clearing his throat."I have news about the patient." They all turned Stand looked at the man one by one the smiles fell from their faces._

Angela stood grabbing Maura by the arm. "I'm here mother. This is Dr. Isles, Jane's girlfriend. Everyone in this room is family to us. Anything you need to tell me you can say in front of everyone here."

"Well, ma'am I have some wonderful news the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. The bullet only nicked a rib on her right side. We were able to remove it. It didn't hit any major organs or arteries. She should be able to come home tomorrow." the doctor said with a small smile. Looking around the room he realized they were all there for the brunette patient.

Reaching into his pocket. He looked at Maura he handed her a small container with a bullet in.

"Korsak we have the bullet maybe you can trace it?" Maura said hanging it to the old detective.

"When can we see my daughter." Angela asked the doctor.

"Soon as we move her to her own room you can go in. I have to warn you though the nurses are tough here and may not allow all of you in at the same time." the doctors pager went off he glanced at it. Noticing the worried looks.

"Don't worry it's not Ms. Rizzoli seems I have a patient down stairs, who was involved in an accident."

"Ms. Rizzoli should be in her room shortly."

"It's Detective." Tommy corrected the doctor.

"Excuse me?" The man looked puzzled.

"Jane has worked her damn ass off and you keep calling her Ms. Call her detective she's earned that respect." Frankie spoke this time. Looking at the doctor "Sorry about my language Dr. Isles but, I think Jane deserves that respect."

"Oh I agree with you Frankie." Maura smiled at the younger man.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize she was a Detective. As I was saying Detective Rizzoli will be in her room shortly."

The women sat back down after the doctor had left. Waiting for the nurse to tell them it's OK to go into the room. After twenty torturing minutes a nurse came in with a bag and a tray.

"OK we have Jane's belongings." Angela took the bag with all her cloths while the nurse named off the things in the tray. "OK we have a badge Victor 825, We have a Glock 9mm with a left, handed holster and belt." Handing each of the items to Maura "These items were found in the patients pockets thirty eight cents in change, two twenty dollar bills, and last but not least a ring box from Tiffany and Co' with diamond ring inside."

Just as Maura went to take the box Frost jumped forward and grabbed it. Shocking everyone. "That's mine...Um...Jane was...she was holding it for me so i wouldn't lose it."

"Your not seeing anyone Frost." Korsak whispered.

"Shut, the hell up old man." Frost said looking at Maura. Frost waited till everyone else followed the nurse before he turned on Korsak. "It's Jane's. She bought this morning when I was with her. This thing cost her four months pay."

"Whoo, Jane bought an engagement ring already? Kinda fast ain't it?" Korsak asked the younger detective.

"Not and engagement ring old timer. It's a promise ring, Jane wants to give it to Maura. Promise her that she will try her hardest to come home every night." Frost said sticking the ring in her pocket, and walking away.

"Damn Rizzoli, must really love the doc. Why did you cover for her though? I mean the ring is Jane's why not just let the doc hold it?" Korsak catching up to the younger detective.

"That's the point Korsak. When Jane showed it to me. She said, she wanted the find the perfect time and place to give it to Maura." Frost sighed "She's my partner man I just wanted to help her out."

"OK but, how in the world are you going to give it back to her." Korsak asked looking into the doorway of Jane's room "I don't think the doc will be leaving her side anytime soon."

"I don't know old man but we'll come up with something." Frost sighed and walked in Jane's room.

Standing next to Jane. Maura reached out and brushed a curl from her face. Remembering the last time the were here was the shooting at the station. Trying not to cry the blonde reached for Jane's hand and held it in her own. Frankie stood at the foot of his sisters bed. Being injured himself he didn't see Jane like this after the shooting. He kept his eye on his mother and the blonde ready to jump in case one of them should feel faint.

Tommy couldn't bring himself to go near Jane's bed it scared him. Seeing his tough big sister laying there looking so weak and fragile. She didn't look like his sister. Frost and Korsak never left the door they hated seeing their partner and friend so like this.

The nurse came in a short time later and told them they had to leave. "Sorry to say folks visiting time is over. However due to how the Detective" the nurse made sure to call her detective having been warned by the doctor "was shot one person is allowed to stay in her room with her and one in the waiting room down the hall."

"Maura dear why don't you stay here with Janie." Angela spoke first then turning toward the men in the room "Which one of you guys is staying in the waiting room?" When they all said they would Angela told Frost and Korsak to go. They had to find the person who hurt Jane. After another moment she talked to Frankie "Frankie I want you to take me home so I can take care of the pets. Then I want you to go home get rest so you can help them catch this criminal."

Finally turning to Tommy "I think you should stay Tommy you can get Maura what ever she needs in the night and watch over our two girls." Angela didn't mention that was her way of keeping Tommy from drinking.

Before leaving Frost and Korsak each hugged Maura and told her to call if she needed anything. Frankie kissed Jane on the cheek then hugged Maura telling her the same thing.

"Maura, dear do you need me to bring you anything when I come back in the morning?" Angela asked.

"Maybe a change of cloths Angela." Maura sighed "That's all I need, oh and the sneakers Jane bought me."

Angela couldn't hold back a chuckle at the thought of Maura wearing sneakers for anything but running. "Of course, I know it's not great but try and rest if not for yourself, but for Jane." Angela said. She kissed Jane's forehead then hugged and kissed Maura before talking to Tommy. "You stay watch over them. Anything and I mean, Anything Maura needs you get in fact go to the cafe and get her something to eat and drink I doubt she had dinner."

Turning around "Maura, dear I'll see you tomorrow first thing, I promise."

Noticing she was alone Maura made her way over to a chair and sat down stuffing Jane's gun and badge in her bag she looked up at the love of her life sleeping.

"I love you, Jane." Maura whispered hoping the sleeping woman could hear her.

Tommy came in a few minutes later with a salad, coffee, and bottled water for Maura.

"Hey, Maura you need to eat. Even if it's a little." Tommy said setting the stuff down on the tray and moving it in front of Maura.

"No thanks Tommy I don't feel like eating." Maura said never taking her eyes off Jane.

"Maura come on please." Tommy wasn't above begging or blackmail to get Maura to eat. "Maura you know for a fact if Jane finds out I was with you all night and you didn't eat nothing and get sick because you didn't eat anything. Jane would kick my ass."

"Your damn right I would."

**think this is my longest chapter yet sorry got carried away. I used the idea of a promise ring because i still have the one given to me. Just waiting to see if he keeps his promises**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	26. Talking

**The reason i had the nurse give the ring in front of everyone is because Angela had said anything that had to be said can be said to everyone. As always thanks for the reviews I will keep my promise and update as long as I know at least one person is reading. OH and the criminal isn't who you think.**

_"Maura come on please." Tommy wasn't above begging or blackmail to get Maura to eat. "Maura you know for a fact if Jane finds out I was with you all night and you didn't eat nothing and get sick because you didn't eat anything. Jane would kick my ass."_

_"Your damn right I would."_

"Jane, your awake." Maura said jumping out of the chair nearly knocking Tommy down.

Tommy regained his footing just as Maura leaned over the side rail to kiss Jane. "Maura, be careful you don't want to hurt her." Walking around to the other side of the bed.

Jane cracked her eyes open and glared at Tommy "Shut the hell up tommy." came Jane's voice. Maura just laughed and stood back on her feet.

"Glad your alright sis," Tommy said kissing Jane's cheek. "Maura i have to head to the waiting room before the nurse kicks me out. If you need anything just text me."

"Thanks Tommy." the blonde said to the youngest Rizzoli. Tommy left closing the door behind him.

"Maura, what happened?" Jane asked "Where you hurt?"

"No Jane I promise I am OK thanks to Tommy." Maura sighed but continued "You went to answer the door and someone shot you right there in the doorway. Do you remember anything?"

"Just someone dressed in black with a blue and silver motorcycle helmet." Jane slide over in the bed making room. "Please lay with me."

Maura kicked off her heels and climbed up next to Jane being careful not to press on her wound. Laying in her arms. Maura once again felt safe and scared at the same time.

"I have you things Jane the nurse gave me everything." the blonde said picking up her head to look Jane in the face.

"Ummm...everything?" Jane's voice slightly higher then normal.

"All but Barry's ring her took that back." Maura said with a smile trying to gage Jane's reaction.

"Barry's ring?" Jane asked then realizing what probably happened "Oh Barry's ring the ring I was holding. Right?"

"Yes Jane the ring you were holding onto for Barry" the blonde said laying her head back down "If I didn't know any better I might think you didn't know what I was talking about."

"Let's just get some rest." Jane said wrapping her arms around Maura.

"OK Jane, I love you."

I love you, too" Jane's last thought before falling asleep. "Hey when the hell can i get out of this place."

Noticing the smaller women was already asleep Jane relaxed back thinking of what had happened. Something about the guy who shot her she couldn't put her finger on it. What she could remember she could swear she knew who it was. Jane continued thinking about it till she fell asleep. Knowing Tommy was down the hall and Maura was in her arms she slept peacefully. Nobody paid attention to the man in black standing in the hallway just outside Jane's room watching how the brunette touched the women who was his. He would get her back.

**Sorry its short I wanted to post something before I went to my brother but I kinda made up for it with the chapter before this being longer then normal.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it (I promise)**


	27. Morning

**Thanks for the reviews writing this at my brothers cookout. Not thrilled about being here. So i thought i would add a chapter. I didn't post the uniforms on Jane because they have no proof of who killed dean Jane's shooting could be a random thing of someone she put away.**

_Noticing the smaller women was already asleep Jane relaxed back thinking of what had happened. Something about the guy who shot her she couldn't put her finger on it. What she could remember she could swear she knew who it was. Jane continued thinking about it till she fell asleep. Knowing Tommy was down the hall and Maura was in her arms she slept peacefully. Nobody paid attention to the man in black standing in the hallway just outside Jane's room watching how the brunette touched the women who was his. He would get her back._

Jane awoke the next morning to voices cracking open and eye there was suddenly a bright flash of light. Realizing someone just took a picture Jane's eyes snapped open. Angela and Frankie were standing at the end of the her bed. Angela of course had the new digital camera Maura had given her.

"Ma, what the hell." Jane said before she noticed the blonde still sleeping on her side.

"Oh, Janie I couldn't resist you two look so adorable." Angela sighed sticking the camera back in her purse, Knowing if Jane could get her hands on that photo would be deleted.

Maura started to stir rubbing her face against Jane's arm. Smiling even though she was shot and stuck in a hospital bed she was still the happiest she had been in a long time.

"Morning, babe." Jane said kissing her temple "That nice new camera you gave ma seems to be working just fine."

Maura lifted her head and gave Jane a confused look.

"Apparently, us laying like is just 'to cute a moment to pass up'. She snapped at least one picture of us." Jane said giving her mother a glare.

"Truthfully Jane I got several shots, and Frankie took one with his phone." Angela said moving up the side of the bed Maura wasn't on to give Jane a kiss on the cheek

"Frankie, I swear if that gets around the station your a dead man. With Maura's help they will never find the body." Jane said keeping a straight face. While Maura giggled into his shoulder.

"Well...Jane...I...I um," Frankie was trying to find the right words when Frost walked in.

"Hey, mad great picture you sent."

Frankie flashed Jane a smile and ran out the door laughing. Maura climbed out of Jane's arms the second she did she wanted to go right back. The blonde took the bag Angela was handing to her and went into the rest room. While in there Jane wanted any updates on Dean's case or anything on her shooting.

"Well, as far as we can tell the cases might be linked together. There were no prints at Maria's that didn't belong there. The knife on the other did it had yours Jane. We have to take you off the case. Korsak thinks someone's trying to take you out by either framing you of killing you."

Frost sighed seeing the anger in his partner's face. "Jane no ones allowed to enter Maura's house till CSU is done."

Nodding she understood knew is was policy to be taken off the case and that they couldn't go home. Thankfully Jane hadn't moved yet so they could still go to her place.

"We also want to put you under protection." Frost continued as Maura walked out of the bathroom. "Look Jane i know you can take care of yourself and Maura, but having someone keep and extra watch won't hurt."

Looking at the blonde "Fine, but I don't want strangers watching Maura."

"OK Jane I will get Frankie and Korsak we can all take shifts if that will make you feel better." Frost said. "Frankie is already standing watch at the elevators. I need to get back to the station."

Leaving the room Jane turned to Maura who was dressed in jeans and a sweater with sneakers. Being the smart ass that she was Jane looked at her and said "Who are you and what have you done with my Maura?"

Maura looked at her confused. "Jane I don't know what you mean, it's me are you feeling alright." Reaching over and feeling Jane's head. Worried she might have some kinda fever.

"Maur, babe it was a joke." Jane smiled "I've never seen you in jeans and sneakers as a matter of fact ma snap a picture fast before she changes."

"Jane, I am sure you have seen me in sneakers." Maura responded then smiled for the photo for Angela. "I was wearing them at the marathon, hell I wear them every time we work out."

Jane just laid there staring at the smaller women. Thinking to herself did I hear her right? Did she just say hell? Again being the smart ass she was she used Maura's famous line. "Language Maura."

Maura having just realized what she said blushed.

"I think she picked that up from you, Jane." Angela said handing Jane cloths to change into.

"Oh No she didn't ma." Jane said

"Hello detective I am your nurse you can call me Jenny everyone else does."The nurse said as came in.

Jane turned toward her "Hey,when the hell can I get out of here?" Jane smirked at the look Maura and Angela were giving her.

"Soon detective I promise. For now I need your vitals." As soon as the nurse took the vitals she left without another word.

After she left Maura helped Jane into the bathroom to off the hospital gown Maura not only seen the scar from the first time she seen Jane shot. but now only a few inches above was a bandage from the new shooting. Maura was only able to hold herself together long enough to help Jane with her bra and panties, before she burst into tears.

Jane seeing the tears wrapped her arms around the smaller women wincing slightly she held on tight. "I'm sorry Maura."

"For what Jane you have nothing in the world to be sorry for. You didn't know what was going to happen." Maura cried she loved Jane finally was going to have Jane in her life as more then a friend she didn't want to lose her. Sighing Maura turned around to the sink and splashed some water on her face.

Jane watched as Maura washed her face standing behind her in that bathroom. Jane knew two things. That she loved Maura and made a promise that she would be more careful for her. That she would try her hardest to come home every night Jane knew what she had to do.

"Maura I promised you I would be more careful and that we would start a life together. I am not going to break that promise. I am leaving BPD."

**Hands hurt so sorry if it sucks, I had to leave a cliffhanger don't worry slowly writing the next chapter it should be posted before midnight my time its 9 here now.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	28. Casey

**Thanks for the reviews. As promised heres the next chapter.**

_Jane watched as Maura washed her face standing behind her in that bathroom. Jane knew two things. That she loved Maura and made a promise that she would be more careful for her. That she would try her hardest to come home every night Jane knew what she had to do. _

_"Maura I promised you I would be more careful and that we would start a life together. I am not going to break that promise. I am leaving BPD."_

Maura spun on the spot looking at Jane's eyes she could see that it wasn't a joke or a game that she would really give up her badge to have a life with her.

"No Jane I can't...I won't allow you to do that."Maura replied reaching for Jane's fleece pajama bottoms.

"Maura it's my choice and if I want to leave I can." Jane said raising her voice slightly.

"Jane you love being a cop. You worked so hard at it." Maura remarked as she continued helping Jane with the pants. Jane wasn't being much help.

"I do. But I love you more I would give anything to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." placing her scared palm on Maura's cheek. I love you so much I can finally be with you, I just don't want you worrying everyday if I am coming home or not."

"Jane Rizzoli you listen and you listen good." Maura stood with her finger poking Jane in the center of the chest. "Under now circumstances will you give up your badge for me. I love you with all my heart. I will not force you to give up the job you love and have worked so hard for."

"But Maur..." Jane started when Maura put her hand over Jane's lips.

"I'm not finished damn it." Surprising Jane with her language she just nodded her head for her to continue. "Jane you know I love you right." Another nod

"Then listen you love your job working with Frost and Korsak. You have helped so many families find the closure they need. You have put away so many murders and rapist that could still be on the streets if it wasn't for you. Don't give it up just because of me. If I worry then I worry. As long as you don't end up on one of my tables. I want you for you Detective Jane Rizzoli. The youngest detective in BPD history the only female detective in homicide. The women i fell in love with." Finally taking her hand off Jane's lips Maura leaned in and gave Jane a very passionate kiss, before helping her into her t-shirt.

"Maura I do love you, and I do love my job. I would give it up for you. I can do other things sure they wouldn't be as great as being a cop. But I become a private investigator or even a guard. By the way you do realize you said damn right?"

"I know your a bad influence on me Detective." The blonde smiled

"Blame me Maura. Just wait till I can get you in bed then we will see who the bad influence is."

Jane laughed as Maura's chest neck and face turned bright red.

"Security guard doesn't sound like that bad a job." Jane said avoiding direct eye contact. "I can still carry a weapon."

Maura smiled at the face Jane had made saying she could be a guard. She knew that there was no way Jane would be a rent-a-cop.

"I don't think you could Jane." Maura flashed her a smile. "Now come on let me help you with your sock you shouldn't be stretching."

"Maura you realize that you just dressed me like a doll?" Jane asked

"Yes, Jane I do now you have to let me do it more often." Maura said "Like when we go out on a date."

Rolling her eyes "Oh yes Maura sounds great I will be in a skin tight dress with three inch heels because I'm just not tall enough." Laughing she kissed Maura again.

That's one thing neither could ever get used to they could finally kiss each other and were going to do it as much as possible now. Taking Maura's hand they headed out of the rest room.

As the ladies were leaving the restroom they noticed Angela was sitting in the chair watching the news with tears in eyes.

"Janie, you need to see this" Angela said wiping her tears away.

**A news anchor appeared on screen.**

_A young solder was killed in the middle east today when his Hum vee stuck a road side bomb. His family is from the Boston Mass. This was his third tour of duty fighting for our country. His family has been notified and funeral arrangements for Sgt. Major Casey Jones are currently still unknown. He will receive full honors. To Sgt. Jones thank you for your service and to the family of Sgt. Jones we are very sorry for you loss. _

**Ok I killed Casey SORRY. I want to make sure no one from the ladies past can come back I will say it is a guy from their past. The rent-a-cop comment was not meant to offend anyone because hell i am one myself i sit in a stupid guard shack in an empty parking lot all night. Its a job i can do with a broken hand. Sorry it is another short chapter but i will TRY to post one more before i go to sleep. **

**As always feel free to review good of bad i can take it i promise**


	29. Home

After seeing the news Angela left to go see how the Jones' were. To see if there was anything she could do for them. Maura helped Jane get back in bed. Seeing the sad look on Jane's face.

"Jane, honey are you OK? I know you grew up with Sgt. Jones, but that's is really all I know." Maura said holding Jane's hand.

"He was my best friend in high school. They couldn't get us apart if they tried. Everyone thought we would with end up young parents or getting married right out of school. We weren't in love though we were just close. When Casey found out I didn't have a date for junior prom he asked me." Jane sighed "I want to go to the funeral pay my last respects. I lost a great friend today."

"Of course Jane do you mind if i accompany you?" Maura asked gently.

"Please Maura I want you next to me for support." Jane kissed the back of Maura's hand.

"I love you so much." Pulling Maura up next to her. The ladies just cuddled for awhile.

"Detective would you like to go home?" Jenny was in the door holding papers.

"Do dogs pee on brick walls?" Jane asked.

Maura went to answer and Jane just shook her head.

Climbing out of the bed Jane started signing the paperwork. "Oh, thank god. We can go home and just crawl in bed and not move for a week." Jane smiled at Maura, who of course blushed. Jane thought to herself another thing to add to my list I love making Maura blush it's so easy sometimes.

Frankie walked into the room. "Ma called and told me about Casey are you OK Jane?"

"He was a great friend Frankie even to you and Tommy any word on the funeral?" Jane answered with a question avoiding talking about how she felt.

"Not yet they um...they still have to bring him home." Frankie said then noticing the nurse. "Going home already?"

"Yes she is I have all her after care instructions" handing the papers to Maura. "Keep the wound clean and dry. No working out for at least a week, that means no sex either detective."

Frankie just shook his head he didn't need to think of his sister doing that to Maura.

"Well Jane at least this time no one cried."Frankie laughed even Maura chuckled remembering the last time Jane was in the hospital.

"It was once and only one person cried." Jane exclaimed. Jenny was looking at all three of them like they were crazy.

"Last time Jane, was in the hospital she had this over the top happy nurse. Well Jane got tired of that really fast and said if she didn't stop. Jane was going to shot her." Maura explained

"Hey, it was a treat not a promise." Jane said "Come on little brother give us a ride home."

"Maybe you should take a cab." Frankie smiled till he seen Jane's glare. "Never mind I'll go grab the car. See you downstairs."

Jenny pushed a wheel chair into the room and Jane again gave a glare. "Make that face all you want detective i's policy and you should know that by now. I've seen your medical records."

Jane sat in the chair and took the bags off Maura so she could push Jane out. On their way down Jane pulled out her phone that Maura was holding. She sent a quick text to Frost 'I want my ring' and then deleted so Maura wouldn't find the message.

When they arrived in the lobby Frankie was waiting for them. He helped Jane into the car and returned the wheel chair to the lobby. Getting in the drivers seat Frankie glanced over at this sister who looked a hell of a lot better then she did last night.

"Ready sis?" He asked pulling away from the curb. Not talking notice to the blue motorcycle a few cars behind him.

"Take me home little brother." Jane said just as her phoned signaled she had a message. Glancing at her phone it was a text back from Frost. 'Don't worry partner it's hidden on top of your fridge at your apt'. Jane deleted that text to not wanting Maura to find either text. The ring was a surprise one she planned on giving to her soon.

"Frankie why was Frost in my apartment?" Jane asked suddenly realizing what he sent. "We all were Jane we made sure that no one had been in there. Who ever this was must not know where you live."

"That's a good thing at least we will be safe there. Who has first watch?"

"I do Jane." Frankie said stopping for the red light and glancing in the mirror.

"Frankie it's suppose to be pretty chilly tonight." Maura mentioned remember hearing the rest of the news while comforting Jane about Casey. "Can't you just stay on Jane's couch till morning You don't need to be getting sick."

"I'll be fine Dr. Isles, but I promise if i get cold i will come up and steal some coffee." Frankie smiled

"Call me Maura, Frankie." Maura smiled at him through the mirror. Because he was busy looking at the blonde Frankie again missed the motorcycle that was following them.

"Thanks Doc," Frankie said "But while I am on duty I have to call you Dr. Isles," Pulling up outside Jane's apartment Frankie went to open his door just as the motorcycle sped past. Passing it off as some idiot Frankie, jogged around the car to open Maura's door and help Jane out.

"Thanks Frankie." Jane said. "Look we are ordering dinner no reason you should sit here and freeze come one up and eat with us you can hang out in my living room all night."

"OK, but I better not get in trouble for this." Frankie said holding the door for both women.

After ordering their favorite pizza. The two Rizzoli's and Maura say down to watch a movie. When their food arrived they dug in with pizza and Pepsi. Neither Rizzoli could drink cause one was on meds and the other on duty. Maura could have had wine but didn't want to be unfair she had Pepsi.

Later that night while Frankie was watching late night TV and the girls we cuddled sleeping in the other room. A man stood outside the building taking pictures of the second floor windows. The windows he seen Jane Rizzoli standing in hours before. Swearing to himself that the women would pay for everything she had done to him. He also swore that he would have Maura back. He knew he had the resources to hire someone to take her out, but he wanted it done with his own two hands. No one would see what would happen next.

**Sorry to say I will have to leave you hanging a day or two I a paper due.**

**Still think you know the killer?**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	30. The Ring

**Skipping ahead just a little few days to the night before Casey's funeral. Thanks for the reviews some have figured out who the killer is and I told a few. Oh and my history paper i had to finish is complete I have a friend reading over it for errors. Which there are probably some so this might be the only chapter today at least i didn't make you wait to long. **

_Later that night while Frankie was watching late night TV and the girls we cuddled sleeping in the other room. A man stood outside the building taking pictures of the second floor windows. The windows he seen Jane Rizzoli standing in hours before. Swearing to himself that the women would pay for everything she had done to him. He also swore that he would have Maura back. He knew he had the resources to hire someone to take her out, but he wanted it done with his own two hands. No one would see what would happen next._

A week had passed since Jane was released from the was Casey's funeral the entire Rizzoli family and Maura were attending. They were spending the night before at Maura house after it was cleared by CSU,Jane just finished getting dressed when Maura walked in.

"Bass is fed for the night and Jo is sleeping in her favorite arm chair." Maura said appraising Jane sleep wear

"Sorry about that I can break her from the furniture if you like." the brunette said as she folded down the blankets.

"It's fine Jane I covered the chair with a blanket she can sleep there." Maura said touching Jane's arm. "Sit down let me check your wound." Since Jane had been released Maura had taken really good care of her.

Lifting Jane's tank top Maura carefully removed the bandage. "Looks great Jane, If you like I can remove these stitches for you you'll still have to go to your appointment Friday however."

"If you take the stitches out does that mean I can have some fun?" Jane asked giving her that Rizzoli smile Maura couldn't resist.

"Only if you can keep it down Frankie is on the couch." Maura said grabbing her bag. Pulling on some gloves Maura pushed Jane to lay back. Maura straddled Jane's legs not only to remove the stitches but, so she would have an advantage when she was done. As she carefully removed the stitches Frankie walked right in the door.

"Oh god!" Covering his eyes from the site in from of him. "I'm sorry I...I...I didn't mean to just walk in." He started backing out the door.

"Frankie." Maura said

"It wont happen again." the man interrupted

"FRANKIE" Jane shouted "Nothing is going on for crying out loud you think we would leave the door unlocked with ma living next door? Maura's just removing my stitches."

Peeking between his fingers he saw Maura with a small set of scissors and tweezers in her hands. "OH thank god. Cause I would have made you pay for therapy Jane."

"What do you want Frankie?" Jane asked glaring at him. While Maura cleaned up.

"I was wondering if you heard a motorcycle pass a few minutes ago?" Frankie asked.

"I didn't why?" Jane asked.

"I heard it Frankie, I heard one early this morning to." Maura said shutting of the bathroom lights.

"I have a bad feeling Janie. I heard a motorcycle a few times here and at your place. Not to mention I seen someone on a blue and silver one more then once since you got home." Frankie said "I wasn't sure, But you know my gut is telling me this might be our guy."

Jane's face had fallen and she looked like she zoned out of a moment before speaking "Blue and silver? Frankie are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jane I mean the driver almost nailed me the day you got out of the hospital that was the first time I seen it. Why whats the matter Jane?"

"The night I was shot That night I can't remember much but, there was someone at the door when I opened it they were in all black with a blue and silver helmet on." Maura went over by Jane and rubbed her shoulders.

"Alright Jane I am calling Frost and Korsak see if they noticed anything and get them out here. Do me a favor please lock this door and stay in here till they arrive." Frankie said closing the door behind him, Maura went over and bolted it shut.

Frankie went around Maura's house checking the windows and doors everything was shut and locked except one window in Maura's office. Frankie checked the room then shut and locked the window. He grabbed his phone and started making the calls to the detectives.

After he spoke to Frost Frankie thought he heard someone walking in the hall. Thinking it was one of the girls Frankie went to give them a hard time about not staying in the bedroom. Noticing no one was there Frankie walked down the hall some. Making the rookie mistake of not checking doors as he went. He never seen the man or the gun that slammed into the back of his head. The man slowly lowered Frankie to the floor and pointed the gun at his head. It would be so easy, but he didn't was to alert anyone to him being there.

Back in the master bedroom Maura was sitting in Jane's arms. Enjoying the feeling of safety. Jane reached into the night stand and pulled out the ring box. "Now Maura this isn't you think OK" Jane opened the box showing Maura the ring. "It's a promise ring."

"Jane, The real meaning of a promise ring. Promise rings are commonly purchased as a promise to love the one you're with and to not date anyone else as long as you are with that special someone. Promise rings also can be worn or purchased for other reasons. A promise ring can be purchased and given to someone as a message that your loved one will be returning to you. A man or woman going to fight in a war may give a promise ring to their significant other as a promise to return. Or, A promise ring may mean that your partner wants to marry you, but just isn't quite ready yet. It may mean that your partner pledges to save himself or herself for you until marriage. A promise ring may also be purchased and given to your loved one with a message from you. The message here could mean that you make a promise to yourself and your partner to stop drinking, gambling, smoking, or whatever vice you may have that is damaging your relationship." Maura said

"Thanks google. We will get to all that including marriage but for now I want this ring to be my promise that I will do my best to come home to you every night. That I will try not to get hurt anymore. Now will you wear my promise ring?" Jane asked.

"Of course Jane. I love you."

"I love you too Maura." Jane said slipping the ring on her right hand.

Neither one knew that there was trouble standing right outside the bedroom door.

**I really googled the meaning of a promise ring. I wanted to get it right.**

**AS always feel free to review. Good or bad i can take it **


	31. Lost

_"Of course Jane. I love you." _

_"I love you too Maura." Jane said slipping the ring on her right hand. _

_Neither one knew that there was trouble standing right outside the bedroom door. _

The man stood outside the door listening wondering if the brunette was touching his women. He would make the detective pay. Turning noticing the Frankie was waking up slowly the man walked out the back door towards the guest house.

Frankie voice scared both Jane and Maura. "JANE! SOMEONE'S IN THE HOUSE!"

Jane grabbed her gun from the nightstand and pushed Maura into her closet knowing there was only one way out. Jane unlocked the bedroom door to Frankie standing there holding his head.

"He's gone I didn't see a face. Jane he went toward the guest hou..."Frankie passed out again Jane tried to catch him but he was to heavy and dragged her to the floor.

"Maura!" Jane called the smaller women out of the closet. The two of the them dragged Frankie into the bedroom. "Lock the door behind me I have to go check ma."

Jane stepped out the bedroom door waited till she heard the click and took off for the back door. Slowing down she didn't see anyone outside the door or near the guest house. There were lights on in the house meaning her mother was indeed home. Taking her time and scanning the area Jane went to the guest house and slowly opened the door with her weapon raised and ready.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli! What on earth are you doing pointing that thing at me." Angela yelled.

"Ma is there anyone else in here?" Jane asked lowering her weapon.

"No no ones been here at all tonight. why?" Angela's voice sounded a little panicked

"Someone broke into the main house. Knocked Frankie out Maura's with him now. Come on lets go check on them." Jane said putting her gun on safety

Both Rizzoli's made their way back to the main house and down the to master bedroom. Janie knocked

"Maur, its me let me in." Jane waited no response.

"Maura it's OK it's Jane let me in."

Jane didn't think twice she slammed her shoulder into the door knocking it open. Frankie was laying on the floor of the bedroom unconcuos.

"Maura?" Jane yelled. Not seeing the blonde anywhere. She noticed the french doors to the patio where open.

"Maura answer me" Jane ran outside she couldn't see anything. She checked the closet and the bathroom Maura was not where to be found.

Dropping to her knees and crying Angela was tending to Frankie. Jane got to her feet and ran out the front door hoping she could see or hear something. Looking up and down the street the only thing she seen was Frost pulling into the drive-way.

"Hey, Jane Korsak's on his way."

"Frost! Maura's gone we have to find her. Whoever this is took her. We have to find her." Jane was talking fast.

Frost got on his radio calling for all hands on deck for the missing ME.

_Maura never seen the man walk up behind her while she was tending to Frankie. She didn't know that someone was there till the rag was placed over her mouth. Maura tried to struggle, but she was finding it hard slowly the darkness consumed her. _

_The man carried her out the french doors and placed her into the truck of the car he had waiting. Hc climbed into the drivers seat and drove away. Once out of site of the house he pulled over and reopened the truck. He used duct tape on the blonde's hands and ankles he was thoughtful enough to use a gag on her mouth. She was his again weather or not she wanted to be. Throwing a blanket over her he walked back to the drivers door took off the helmet and climbed in. Turned the radio listening to the police chatter. He turned the car towards the highway and left the city of Boston behind. _

**It's short sorry I did however finally finish my history paper and turned it in. Thanks for the reviews. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. **


	32. The Suspect

**Maura**

Maura slowly woke she could tell her hand and legs were bound. She was also able to tell she was in the trunk of a call. Feeling around in the dark she couldn't find anything that would help instead she started counting trying to figure out how long she was already in the trunk. The only thing that was keeping her calm was the ring she could still feel on her finger. The ring Jane had given her.

The car stopped Maura heard someone get out, she could here the footsteps coming around the car the key in the truck. When the lid was open the sun was shinning brightly it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. Once her vision was clear she gasp when she see who was holding the lid open.

He grabbed her roughly picked her up over his shoulder and started carrying her into the cabin, her cabin. Maura kept struggling he almost dropped her twice once he finally got her into the cabin. He dropped her onto the sofa and grabbed her by her hair.

"Stop struggling or this will be worse. Understand?"

Maura was only able to shack her head she still had the rag in her mouth. Looking around she knew that she was in the cabin from her childhood the only place she really liked to be when on vacation from her French boarding school. Why did he bring her hear?

"I will remove the gag, but if you scream I will put it back and leave it there." Reaching up he removed the rag.

"Why are you doing this?" the blonde asked.

"Because you are mine Maura you have always been mine. You will never belong to that women. I can't believe you let her touch you."

"I love her." Maura said. He snapped and slapped her hard enough she fell over on the couch.

"You don't love her. You love me don't you Maura you have always loved me. We're perfect together. We were brought up the same." He pulled the crying blonde back up so she was once again sitting up.

"Why are you doing this we were over a long time ago."

Ignoring her yet again the man walked into the kitchen. Walking back into after making a decision he took the pair of handcuffs he hand taken off Frankie and hooked one of Maura hands to the heater in the living room before removing the tape from her arms and legs.

"Don't worry beautiful, I will go take care of that women and then we can be together. I will be back I promise." He leaned and forced the blonde to kiss him rose to his feet and left her crying on the floor. Maura heard a motorcycle start.

**Jane**

Jane was frantic now Maura was gone Frankie was hurt and no one had a clue as to who was doing this. Jane Frost and Korsak where all standing around the white board in the bullpen. Frankie was OK but he had to stay in the hospital over night Jane left Tommy and a couple of uniforms there to watch over him and Angela.

"Do we know anything i don't care if we have to dig into Maura's past find anything." Jane told

Frost who was typing away as fast as he could. Korsak was on the phone with an old friend of his.

Jane just kept pacing though the bullpen when Detective Crowe walked in. "Hey, Rizzoli I heard about what happened you OK?" Grabbing his weapon out of his desk drawer.

Shocked by how kind the man was being Jane just shook her head. "If you need anything let me know. I am heading back out to keep looking for something. We'll find Rizzoli." and with those finale words Detective Crowe left.

"What the hell was that?" Korsak asked.

"I have no idea. He seemed nice." Jane answered back. Jane started pacing again. Dri

Korsak couldn't stand Jane's pacing any more and insisted that she went for coffee since the cafe in the station was closed she decided to run down the street to the cyber cafe that was always open. After getting their coffees and some pastries.

Walking back to the station Jane seen a blue and silver motorcycle sped by watching it closely she noticed it made a U turn and was coming back down the street watching the driver, she seen him pull out a gun at the last second she dropped what she was carrying and hit the ground hard. Carefully Jane stood back up looking around making sure no one was hurt she called for a team to collect the bullets and called Korsak to supervise.

When Korsak got there he was very upset and told her Frost had something she might not like. Taking off for the station. Jane skipped taking the elevator and ran up two flights of stairs. Running into the bullpen out of breath she looked at her partner.

"Jane i have something and your not going to be happy" Frost said from behind the computer. Jane walked around the desks to see what he had.

"Just tell me what you have Frost." Jane said looking at the screen.

"It looks like Garrett Fairfield, was released from prison two weeks ago. He got out early for good behavior." Frost said. "That's not all Jane it looks like he was paying someone to keep tabs on you and Maura and might still be paying who ever it is."

"Can you trace it Frost." Jane asked.

"I already did Jane. Here's the part you might not like. It traces back to your brother Tommy." Frost said. "It looks like they knew each other in jail."

**Not the best chapter i have written i am sorry. I had a terrible day but that's no excuse the next ones will be better i hope. any way thanks for the reviews. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	33. Looking

_"Can you trace it Frost." Jane asked. _

_"I already did Jane. Here's the part you might not like. It traces back to your brother Tommy." Frost said. "It looks like they knew each other in jail."_

**Jane**

Jane felt like she was punched in the gut. She sat down in the chair next to Frosts desk. Her brother her own brother betrayed her. Jane knew Tommy had a crush on Maura, but for him to do something like this.

Jane knew in her heart that Tommy didn't kill Dean and she knew for a fact that he didn't shoot her. because he was in the kitchen protecting Maura.

"Are you sure man? I mean thats my brother." Jane asked.

"I ran it twice, Jane looks like Garrett was transferring cash from his account to Tommy's for months." Frost watched his partners face go from shock to total infuriation. She punched the desk sending a shock wave of pain through her hand.

Jane jumped up slipped her gun on her waist and walked out the door with Frost close behind. Getting in her cruiser. Jane attempted to toss Frost out.

"Get out Frost, before I throw you out." Jane said through her teeth.

"No Jane, I am going with make sure you don't do something that you will regret. Or that can cause you not to be with Dr. Isles." Frost said locking his door before she made good on his promise.

Driving like crazy, Jane made a twenty minute ride in only five scaring the life out of Frost. Walking into the hospital, Jane went straight to Frankie's room. Looking in the door she only seen her mother and Frankie. Tapping on the glass she called her mother out.

"Ma, where Tommy?" Jane asked.

"He left Jane. Awhile ago said he something to take care of. Why Janie? What's going on?" Angela asked.

"Nothing ma I just want to talk to him that's all." Jane lied. "Look just call me if he comes back. How's Frankie?"

"He's OK me or the nurses wake him every hour. Who ever it was hit him pretty hard Jane." Angela walked back into her youngest sons room.

Jane stood in the hallway looking at her baby brother worrying about Maura. Trying to think of something, anything she could do. Frost stood down the hall keeping an eye on his partner while making phones calls to everyone he knew who could help. He had to find out who had Dr. Isles.

He hung up with a buddy who was running checks to see if Garrett Fairfield could be located. Jane was standing in front of him.

"Lets head back to the station." Jane said.

Frost just nodded he could see the tears in his partners eyes, but knew better then to say anything to her. Frost drove back, Jane just stared out the window.

"We'll find her, Jane" Frosts voice broke the silence

"I know we will, but will we find her before he hurts her?" Jane's mind was wondering after being a detective and a uniform she's seen million things that could happen to a young women.

"Jane I know Dr. Isles probably not as well as you, but I know she's a fighter and she loves you very much." Frost spoke the truth.

Jane and Frost both said a silent prayer that they would find Maura in time. They just needed a lead any lead and right now the only lead they had was Tommy Rizzoli.

**Maura**

Maura awoke she was lying on a bed, she couldn't remember how she got there. The first thing the doctor did was make sure she was still dressed. Looking down she saw that she was still in the pajamas that she was wearing when she last seen Jane.

The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't bound. Sitting up she looked around the room there a window to the left of the bed and the bathroom was on the right. Getting up from the bed she made her way to the door hoping that is wasn't locked. She grabbed the door handle and it was locked being frustrated she slammed her hand against the door.

Moving back to the bed Maura sat down in the center of it and broke down crying. She must have fallen asleep, because she woke again when it was dark out fumbling for the light switch she turned on the light. Looking around there was now a tray with food sitting on the dresser along with a note.

_My Darling Maura._

_Make sure you eat something I will return shortly and we can live out our lives together. There are fresh cloths in the dresser and towels in the bathroom. I have to go take care of that pesky brunette. _

_Always yours _

_Garrett_

Crumbling the note she threw it back on the tray. She wouldn't be eating anything he brought her, something Jane had taught her never trust anyone. Thinking of Jane she finally noticed that she was still wearing the ring that Jane had given her. Thankfully he hadn't taken that yet. Maura started crying again. After a few minutes her sobs turned into hiccups. Maura moved the chair so that it was under the knob, Going through the dresser she found jeans and a sweater. Then walked into the bathroom for a shower.

**Tommy**

Tommy Rizzoli was hiding her knew his sister was looking for him. He screwed up yet again this time it could put him away for life. He was waiting for the man who hired him to show up with his last payment ten grand in cash. All he ever did was tell what Maura was doing, just information thats all he ever did. Standing there Tommy watched him pull up on the motorcycle.

Garrett pulled up next to Tommy he didn't even remove his helmet he reached into his coat making it look like he was pulling out the money Tommy was expecting. Tommy kept looking around making sure nobody was watching he didn't see Garrett's gun till it was to, late. Garrett shot Tommy point blank in the chest, when he fell to the ground Garrett took off leaving him there to die.

**Sorry I did want to kill Frankie. but I didn't and I really didn't kill tommy yet I am letting you guys decide that. Is he found in time to live or does he die and they have to attend his funeral?**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	34. Clue

Rondo found Tommy laying on the ground he had only seen the man once. With Detective Rizzoli. But he looked alot like his vanilla detective he pulled out his cell phone to call Jane first. Tommy knew the man was one of Jane informants and used all the strength he could to grab the mans hand.

"Don't call Jane please." Tommy begged

"You need help I will get you help at least you need it"

"Tell Jane she's at the cabin." He kept repeating it over and over.

Not know who she was Rondo just called for help and left Tommy laying there he watched from a distance when the first cop call pulled up he disappeared.

The call came in suddenly there was a body found down by the bridge fit Tommy description.

Jane heard it over the radio and threw on her sirens racing to the site hoping that the dispatcher made a mistake that her kid brother wasn't dead. Pulling up to the site she seen Korsak and ran to him.

"Korsak is it Tommy?" Jane asked panting

"Yea Jane it really doesn't look good he just left they are using life flight for him." Korsak said taking Jane by the arm and starting walking her back toward her car.

"Has he said anything to you before he left?" Jane's eyes were pleading.

"Only one word Jane he kept saying 'tell Jane she's at the cabin' Jane I don't know what it means." Korsak said.

Within seconds Jane was on the phone with Frost. Telling him to check to see if Fairfield had a cabin.

"Frost run everything see if any of the Fairfield's have a cabin" Jane said sticking her phone between her shoulder and ear.

_"Nothing Jane no cabins owned my any member of the Fairfield family"_

"Then check Maura Frost there has to be a cabin somewhere." Jane raised her voice slightly

_I got it Jane Maura owns a cabin two hours outside of Boston_

"What's the address Frost?

_No partner come get me and we will go together. I don't want you going there alone._

"Fine Frost I'll be right there." Jane said throwing her phone onto the seat next to her.

Jane pulled up in Front of the station to find Frost and Crowe standing there. Frost got in he passenger seat and Crowe climbed in the back.

**As always feel free to review. Good or bad I can take it. The last 4 chapters are written just need to upload them think i'll take my time...Maybe**


	35. Found

They found the cabin with very little trouble. They parked the car down the road a little. Crowe took the back door while Jane and Frost took the front door.

"Jane look you get to Maura let me and Crowe take care of Fairfield." Frost whispered in his partners ear. Jane shook her head saying a silent prayer that Maura was here.

Frost kicked in the front door and ran in while Crowe kicked in the back door with his gun ready. Frost was the first to spot Garrett in the living area and ran after the man slamming him into a Jane a little. Jane started opening doors on the ground floor looking for the blonde.

"Where is she you son of a bitch. Where's Dr. Isles." Frost was yelling at the man.

Laughing when he seen Crowe walk into the room he figured that he would pull Frost off him. Instead Crowe grabbed Garrett off Frost and held his weapon to his head.

"You have three seconds to tell us were she is or you brains will be on the wall." Crowe threaten "You think I am joking?" to prove a point Crowe kneed the man in the groin. "Now one...two..."

"OK...OK She's upstairs third door on the right." Jane took off up the stairs trying to open the door but it was locked.

"MAURA!" Jane was pounded on the door.

Maura thought she heard yelling and was listening at the door trying to make out voices. Pressing her ear to the door she was trying to determine who was yelling. She heard foot steps running up the stairs. She grabbed the chair and stuffed it under the knob again, and stepped back. the knob rattled then there was pounding. She heard Jane's husky voice.

"MAURA!"

"JANE"

"Frost she's here but I can't get the door open." Maura moved the chair away from the door and leaned against listening to what was happening on the other side.

Frost raced up the steps "Dr Isles move back from the door I am going to kick it in." Maura moved into the bathroom.

Frost counted to five to give her enough time to move out of the way and then he kicked the door as hard as he could throwing it open.

Jane raced into the room and grabbed the smaller women into her arms. Maura was crying on her shoulder. Thankful for her being found. Thankful it was Jane who found her.

"Where is he Jane?" Maura mumbled into her shirt

"Frost and Crowe are taking care of him."

Jane kept her arms around the blonde. "Maura did he touch you? Did he hurt you in anyway."

"He hit me a couple times, but he never tried anything he kept telling me that he was going to kill you. I was so worried and scared for you. Oh Jane I love you."

"I love you Maura"

Frost walked in to check on the ladies. "She OK Jane?"

"Yea she said he never did anything but hit her. He's the one who shot me though and the one who tried to kill me that night of the drive by. He knocked Frankie out. I am also thinking he's the one who shot Tommy" Jane was thanking god for small favors.

"Tommy? Jane is he OK and how's Frankie?" Maura asked.

"Frankie is OK he should get out of the hospital sometime tomorrow. Tommy I don't know about."

"Tommy's OK Jane he made it though the surgery he won't be serving time the D.A wants to make a deal." Frost interrupted started walking toward the door. "Oh and if anyone asks Fairfield fell down the steps during the chase."

Giving Frost a harsh look he threw his hands up in the air and mouthed 'Crowe'

"Thank god for Tommy." Jane said.

"Jane what's going on." Maura asked.

"Long story my love" Jane sighed finally letting the smaller women go.

"Good cause I have all the time in the world for you." Maura said.

Jane took Maura by her hands noticing she was still wearing the ring. She carefully removed the ring.

"Maura, I love you. I know we have only been together for less then a month. I want to be with you forever. Maura Isles will you Marry Me?

Maura was in tears couldn't find her words just shook her head and gave Jane her left hand. Jane slipped the ring on her finger leaned in kissing her lips and then wrapped her arm aroung the smaller womens shoulder

"Let's get out of here" smiling the two women left the cabin that Maura was now planning on selling.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	36. The Plan

**Not to big on writing the sex parts so i used some of the parts from my story dream's. When i write something like i did in dreams I have to be completely relaxed and since i haven't really relaxed since i broke my hand i couldn't write a good seen. **

_Maura, I love you. I know we have only been together for less then a month. I want to be with you forever. Maura Isles will you Marry Me?_

_Maura was in tears couldn't find her words just shook her head and gave Jane her left hand. Jane slipped the ring on her finger leaned in kissing her lips and then wrapped her arm aroung the smaller womens shoulder_

_"Let's get out of here" smiling the two women left the cabin that Maura was now planning on selling._

**Later that night**

When the detective walks into the bedroom. Jane cant help but stare at the smaller women. The women she fell in love with the one she would do anything in the world for.

Jane can't take it anymore and leans over to capture Maura's lips. Tongues instantly find each other and begin caressing. While Maura is distracted, Jane takes this opportunity to make her move. Maura moans loudly into Jane's mouth as Jane reaches in the smaller woman's jeans slowly pushes Maura's thong aside and inserts her index finger into her, easily pushing deep until she is at the last knuckle then pulling out just long enough to get Maura undressed.

Slipping off her sweater Jane notices shes not wearing a bra and can't help but smile. Jane replaces her finger in the smaller women. She moves her finger slowly in and out as Maura begins moving her hips. Jane uses her thumb to swipe across Maura's clit causing her to bite down on Jane's bottom lip, pulling on it a bit before releasing.

Maura stands straighter and looks into Jane's eyes as she inserts another finger into the smaller women, picking up her pace. "You like that?"

Maura rocks her hips and replies breathlessly, "Yes Jane, just like that. Faster please Jane.

Jane decides to humor her and picks up the pace. Maura bends backwards a bit to allow Jane to go deeper. Jane leans forward placing her free arm around Maura's back to steady her as she begins to Jane nibble down Maura's chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking, running her tongue across it. Maura is in a frenzy now, hips bucking, moaning and calling out to Jane, "Harder, faster, oh yes! Yeah, you feel so good!"... Jane moves to Maura's other breast and gives it the same treatment sucking on it till it can't get any harder and then grazing her teeth across it for added stimulation.

She looks at Maura, "What do you want Maur?"...she doesn't respond, too caught up in the pleasure Jane is giving to her. So Jane slows down, making Maura open her now dark hazel eyes and look at her, "Tell me what you want..."

Jane always enjoyed the point where she gained the upper hand with anybody but more now that she had the upper hand over Maura. "I want you to fuck me the way only you can. I want you to make me cum. I'm so close, please!" Jane smiled and dropped to her knee's, replacing her thumb with her mouth she sucked on Maura's clit, sending tremors through Maura's entire body. Jane picked up her pace thrusting her fingers in and out of Maura at lightening speed hitting all the right spots, and switching between sucking and licking Maura's clit. Maura had her hands in Jane's thick unruly curls, holding her in place, not that Jane would ever dream of moving.

Maura's moans were now screams and curses and chants of different variations of Jane's name...Jane could feel Maura begin to tighten around her fingers. Maura felt it to, she started to shake, her orgasm building to a point where she thought she might pass out or spontaneously combust. Finally, with Jane pumping in and out of Maura and furiously licking at her she felt wet warmth cover her hand as she heard Maura scream her name, toppling over onto Jane. Knocking them both to the floor Maura on top of Jane still shaking.

Jane sat up and removed her fingers from inside of Maura. Switching to rubbing her pussy gently, letting Maura ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm in her arms. Maura finally got her breath back and looked up at Jane, taking in the look of love, desire, and a bit of smugness. Maura smiled as she layed on Jane, wrapping her arms around her she noticed something and pulled back.

Jane looked at her, "Whats wrong?"

Maura looked her up and down, "You still have your clothes on."

Jane chuckled, "That's all you have to say?"

Maura thought a moment and rephrased, "That was an amazing, fucking mind blowing orgasm. I never thought the pleasure would stop, thank you so much...you still have your clothes on"

Jane laughed and kissed Maura tenderly on the lips, "I didn't need to be naked for that."

Maura kissed her back, "Well you will for this next part."

Jane seen the lust in her eyes "I think we should move to the bed now."

**Two weeks later**

Garrett Fairfield was back in prison this time moved out of state. Tommy was still in the hospital recovering Maura forgave him, but Jane couldn't bring herself to forgive her brother for what he had done Jane just kept thinking of everything that could have happened to Maura.

Laying in bed one night the ladies talked about their future.

"What if we moved away from Boston." Jane asked running her fingers through the blondes hair.

"Jane i told you. I don't want you to give up your badge for me." Maura sighed

"Maura, I can be a cop anywhere. What i am trying to say lets find a nice quiet town settle down and raise a family." Jane said.

"A family Jane sounds wonderful" Maura whispered.

"Great lets do it lets just leave Boston."

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it .**


	37. Happy After

One year, Six months, Two weeks and Three days later.

Small Town U.S.A** (don't know if its a real place but it works)**

The new sheriff walked into her new home smiled at the framed lists that were hanging on the wall near the door. Taking off her gun and locking it away in the drawer. Jane looked around her home and couldn't believe she lived here. Almost two years ago she almost lost everything. Now her life couldn't be any better. Sure she was a small town sheriff instead of a big shot Boston homicide cop. But what she had now she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Jane walked into the kitchen finding her beautiful wife standing next to the stove warming a bottle for there new son. Leaning against the door frame for a moment Jane never thought this would happen never thought she would have a life like this.

Jane walked up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"So where's my boy?" Jane asked while placing kisses on her wife's neck.

"Your boy? thought he was our boy Jane." Maura said turning around in her wife's arms, and placing a kiss on Jane's lips.

"You know what I mean Maura. Where is he?" Jane asked.

"Well if he's on time like he normally is he should be waking any second for his bottle." Just as she finished her sentence there was a cry from the other room.

Grabbing the bottle out of her wife's hand Jane made her way into the living room and picked up their son. "You know Maura I can't get over how much he looks like a Rizzoli."

"It's in his genes Jane we did use your egg to conceive him." Maura said sitting next to her wife.

"I am glad we moved out of the city though and we are raising him where he there are no gangs or such bad voilence the only thing exciting that happened today was i pulled over Mr. Jonson for a broken tail light."

Maura laughed know her wife missed Boston, but she was happy here with them. They were finally finished unpacking. The origanl lists that they had written so long ago were hanging in the hall as a reminder.

Jane was talking to J.T, "What do you think J.T think momma needs a little excitement don't you?"

"Jane I know you like calling him J.T, but his name is Jonathan Tomas call by his name so he knows it."

"Still can't believe you talked me into that name. Next kid I am naming." Jane said turning back to her son.

"Well then you can carry the next kid." Maura said joking.

"Only if I can name him or her." Jane smiled making her wife speechless.

"I love you Dr. Rizzoli."

"I love you more Sheriff Rizzoli."

**Thats it this is the end. I did enjoy writing this story i hope i can come up with another great idea. thanks to all of you who have reviewed and thanks for reading it all the way through. **

**In this story there are over 30,201 words without my author notes. There are 1.034 paragraphs. and 67 pages. This is the longest story i ever wrote thank you goes to the ones who read the entire thing and reviewed my story I have time now maybe i will write more stories like this one.**

**As Always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	38. Thanks

I want to say thank you. To those who read this story. According to most of the reviews and pm's I have gotten most have really enjoyed this and were sad when I ended it. I made a choice I **WILL** make a second one, The ladies will return to Boston. That's all your getting sorry. I also wanted to let you know that my kind, wonderful cute bf Jake, sent the link to this story to my English teacher who told me I was not good enough to write. He sent it though my old high schools website. I have since gotten a letter where she said she was wrong and looked forward to read more of my work someday. Once again thank you. I will write the second when I am done with Small Town. I do hope you continue reading and enjoying my stories. Always remember I am open to suggestion, and ideas that can make my stories better.

Thanks

Angel


	39. last authors note

Just a question i am adding a poll to my profile for people to answer. If i were to take my story Small Town and/or The List change the names to my own characters adjust some details and add more details would you buy it as a book? you can vote there or pm me of even just do a review but, i would really like some of your opinions.


End file.
